2(plus)2(equals)6
by Tinyteffers
Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins. This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form a polygynandry relationship (a group marriage). It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 1

Morgan was growling at this desk, getting up to pace. Muttering under his breath he asked himself "where the hell is Reid?" Hotch had called 3 times already for both he and Spencer to come to his office. He had told Hotch, Reid wasn't in yet and heard the frustration in his Bosses' voice the last time. He knew Reid had left the house in plenty of time so why wasn't he here? Looking out into the bull pen he saw Spencer enter. "Finally" he said walking out onto the catwalk "Reid, Hotch wants in his office… NOW" he was gratified to see Spencer jump and then run up the stairs.

Morgan knocked on Hotch's door "Hotch?" Morgan said to the head of the BAU. "Reid is finally here" he scowled at Spencer. "What is it that you need Reid and me so badly for?"

Reid had followed Morgan down the hall almost running to keep up with him. He knew he had a legitimate reason for being late, one Morgan would be delighted to hear, well at lest he hoped he would. He had been so deep in thought he hadn't seen Morgan stop and ran right into his back.

"Come in and sit down both of you," Hotch said indicating the chairs in front of his desk.

Morgan looked at Reid funny when he bumped into him but didn't say anything, instead he walked into Hotch's office. "What's up?"

"Sorry" Spencer mumbled following Morgan and sitting in the chair next to Morgan.

Hotch looked up from the paperwork in front of him. "You two have been assigned to a joint task force with NCIS for a drug trafficking, forgery, and eco terrorism case. We have been asked into this game by NCIS for three reasons. One we deal in forgeries. Number two Dr. Reid and third we have a plane to get everyone there."

"What do they want with Reid?" Morgan questioned not realizing how protective he was getting.

"Well I'm not really sure but they said they needed him for his memory concerning the drugs and forgeries. I always thought they had this stuff together. We also have a few profiles on echo terrorists and again the location makes sense taking him with you" Hotch answered Morgan, looking at them both in front of him and the scowl on Morgan's face had him worrying so he quickly added, "and I told them there was no way I was sending him alone". He knew Morgan and Spencer apart was not a pretty sight. He started to think about the one and only time he sent Reid out into the field without Morgan and never wanted to repeat that scenario. He knew these men came as a set.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief to hear that he would, for sure be going on this mission. He too was thinking about the case Reid went on his own and it still gave Morgan shivers. "So when do the NCIS agents arrive? I am assuming they are coming here since we are the ones with the plane?"

Reid sat up a little higher "and why do they want me?" he asked.

"To answer your question first Morgan I told them wheels up in 60. As for you Reid I'm really not sure. I thought they were profilers over there, but I'm told I'm wrong. I was assured all they wanted was your brain and our plane. Remembering your affinity for getting into trouble and the fact you would be out of contact for a week or more I told them you both went or neither". Turning to the file folder on his desk he began you will be going to remote Montana. A place called Big Sheep Creek Backcountry Byway" he said looking up he added "in Montana. It includes the Tendoy Mountains, the Beaverhead Mountains and the Continental Divide, also the massive Medicine Lodge Valley. The vast majority of the route not only passes through an uninhabited part of Montana, but a landscape that features no signs of human habitation what so ever."

"Guess we should go home and pack our bags." Morgan said Spencer gave him a look he added, "what I didn't finish washing clothes for our to-go-bags".

Reid looked at Morgan then at Hotch "well then it's a good thing I'm the anal thinking one" he smiled. "I removed the dirty clothes and repacked them. They're in the trunk of the car. By the way" he said returning to Morgan "you know I would not be able to leave without replenishing our clothes, I'm superstitious. The last time I got sent to LA alone..."

"You would think a person who is anal wouldn't put back dirty clothes." Morgan laughed as he and Reid walked out of Hotch office with their file folder in hand. "Besides our plane, they have their own brains so why need ours? Plus our brain has been on the fritz the past few weeks." He said looking at his lover.

"You would be right" Spencer said as he pondered his love's statement. "But then even if I were working at half my brain's capacity I'd still be smarter than you" he snapped back with a smile to soften his words. "Besides I also washed clothes while you were wasting time sleeping. Now as we only have 60 minutes aren't you glad I did? AND I have a very good reason for my recent frizzy brain as you so lovingly call it."

Morgan was about to say something to Reid but there was a commotion at the elevator. 

"I didn't leave my bag back at the office, at least not on purpose. "I will be fine I have my credit cards I can buy other stuff when we get where we are going." 

Gibbs rolled his eyes finding his partner was losing brain cells over the past few weeks.

"Ok" Tony said, "that might not be the best solution seeing as where we are going is about the most remote place in the US if not the world, I get that. But honestly Boss I'm sure I can find something." Tony thought of how much he liked wearing Jethro's clothes and he had to fight the erection he was beginning to feel as they had reached the floor they were to catch up with their unwelcome FIBies.

"You would think Leon would push Tobias on us not a bunch of new FBIies." Gibbs grumbled. "Tobias said the BAU guys were good people but I am not in the mood for new people."

Spencer took one look at the new arrivals and had to turn around mumbling to Morgan "Derek I'll go get our bags and put them in the agency car taking us to the airport." He hoped Derek didn't sense his unease. He hurried past the two NCIS Agents with his head down.

Tony thought he saw something familiar in the man and in seconds, he had it. He had met the man at his early morning appointment. "Hey Boss give me your bag I'll go follow Dr. Reid."

Gibbs looked at Tony a bit weird but handed him his bag and watched the younger agent walk after whom they both assumed was Dr. Reid. 

Gibbs walked over to a confused looking Morgan. "Hello, Agent Jethro Gibbs but to most just Gibbs."

"SSA Derek Morgan most call me Morgan," he returned in like manor. "The guy you just saw high footing outta here is my partner SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. Now seeing as this is a joint operation, some kind of weird collision of stars causing our Agency's to decide we have to work together, I would normally take you to my office. However since in his infinite wisdom my supervisor decided we are to leave immediately I guess we should follow our partners." Morgan turned and entering the waiting elevator he waited for the man named Gibbs to follow him.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gibbs said as he got into the elevator with Morgan. Soon the men were on the ground floor, which was the parking garage, and they found Tony and Spencer putting bags in the trunk but not talking. "OK men let's head out of here." Gibbs said taking control like he was used to doing. What he wasn't used to was another guy showing up and climbing in the driver's seat. "Driver?" he questioned Morgan as everybody piled in.

Morgan wasn't put off the other man's hard face, he was just as good and as intimidating as Gibbs. Getting in the car and placing the key in the ignition he said "my Agency car my choice of driver. In this case the choice is me. Let's go boys" he hollered out the window and smiled as he watched his lover and the other man… Agent DiNozzo was it, scramble to get in.

After a short detour to pick up Tony's bag, Gibbs frowning as him all the time, they drove in heavy silence, until they reached the area the plane was tied down. Morgan turned to the hanger where they usually left the car until their return.

They had taken seats, Morgan and Gibbs up front at a small table, where they could glare at each other. Spencer and Tony in the back. Spencer leaned over and whispered to Tony "so now that I've had a chance to take a better look, you are the man I saw this morning at my OB's aren't you?"

Tony was a bit taken back, "What makes you say that?" he whispered.

"I have _IQ_ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words a minute. In short I am a genius so what makes you think I can't remember a man I saw just this morning?" Spencer whispered back. "So you are that man? Tony, is it?"

Tony looked around to see if anybody was listening before nodding "three months….you?"

"Same" Spencer confided "you told your Baby's Daddy yet?"

"Oh yeah right," Tony snorted. "He would have my head on a stick. You?"

Giving Morgan a worried glance he turned back to Tony "no not yet I was going to tonight but… maybe I can still do it in the hotel."

"Gibbs… he had another kid before, who died so he has never wanted another baby. We've been good preventing it until now. I guess we weren't too good at preventing conception after all. We better go get involved in the briefing before we get killed."

Just as they had come to a lull in the briefing they head the co-pilot come over the overhead speakers "gentlemen we are headed into some uncharted rough weather please buckle your seat belts. Both sets of partners did, with the older of each partnership double checking the seat belts of their lover. Both younger men complained, but it didn't get far. Just as they started there was a sudden stop, a sliding feeling and a jolt filled with the noise of twisting metal. The plane had crashed with everyone on board unresponsive.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid , then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 2

Gibbs was the first to stir on the crashed plane he looked around and could already tell the pilot and co-pilot were dead. Swallowing hard, Gibbs looked around the rest of the plane. Everybody else was still unresponsive. "Morgan…you awake?" he tried waking the man sitting next to him.

Morgan groaned and turned to the man shaking him "mmm what happened?" he asked looking around. He crawled to Spencer taking his face in his hands he tried to wake him. "Spence… come on Baby Boy wake up. Please…" he felt his heart start beating again, when he saw Spencer's eyes fluttered open.

Seeing the other couple was fine Gibbs quickly went to Tony and bent down at his side. "Babe? Tony?" he asked shaking the younger man who was still sitting slouched over the seat. "Anthony." He tried again. 

That got Tony to open his eyes and glare at Gibbs. "You know NEVER to call me that". He then winced and held his hand to his stomach. "What happened?" 

"The plane crashed, everybody seems to be okay though." He then noticed Tony's wincing. "Baby are YOU okay?" 

"Yeah I am fine." He stood up to stretch out his kinks, his back facing Spencer.

Spencer looked at every one and took extra time looking at Tony. What he saw made his blood run cold. "Tony" he said quietly "I think you are bleeding. Do you feel any abdominal pain?" he asked as he rose to help Tony get to where he wanted him. "Come over here Tony. I need you to lay on the floor and put your feet on the seat. The elevation of your legs will help stop the bleeding." He got Tony situated and looked to Morgan "Derek can you get me some blankets? I need to keep him warm."

"What is going on?" Gibbs questioned Tony looking at him with a look that told Tony not to lie, or he'd get more than head slaps. 

"Guess I might not have to worry about telling you if this plays out like I think it will." Tony winced and watched Gibb's expression. 

Gibbs' eyes were wide when he finally got what was going on "You're pregnant? How long have you known without telling me?" 

"Just today for sure but I've had ideas. Please don't be mad at me." He whispered his eyes welling up with tears. 

"Oh baby I'm not mad at you." He looked down. "Right now I am worried for you. Reid, what is going on?"

Looking at the two men he suddenly felt jealously raise its ugly head. Spencer wasn't often in this position but he was getting to see how this loving couple were so supportive of each other. He wished Derek was the same way. Derek was more about keeping their relationship a secret and pushing him to be more independent. He just didn't want to be independent right now he wanted to be cuddled and over whelmed with love. Turning to Gibbs he said "I think maybe the force of the crash and the seat belt has caused a small bleed in Tony's uterus. I'm going to examine him and we'll go from there."

Derek looked at Gibbs and said "don't worry Spence has an eidetic memory and remembers everything he has ever read or heard. I'm pretty sure knowing, my Spence, he read everything he could get his hands on when our friend JJ was pregnant. Let's you and I look around and see where we are while Spence takes care of Tony."

"Do you think he or she is going to be okay?" Tony sniffled "I didn't really want to be pregnant at first but now I do. Please fix this."

"We'll have to wait and see, but I hope so. I'm going to do the very best I can. We need to keep you warm and keep your legs up. I'm going get you some water so lay back and try to relax" Spencer said getting up and moving to the small refrigerator they kept water in. Opening the bottle as he walked back he handed it to Tony "here you go Tony."

"When you gonna tell him?" Tony asked Spencer.

Spencer ducked his head and looking through his lashes, he said "I don't know. I don't think he wants kids, at least we have never talked about it. Maybe we'll be rescued before I have to tell him and I can get an abortion."

Spencer didn't hear the men returning from outside but saw Tony's shake of his head.

"Get the hell up" Derek told his partner and pushed him to the back of the plane. "Did you plan to tell me you were pregnant or just get an abortion without telling me?"

As Spencer was being dragged to the back, he tried talking to Derek "no… no Derek I was going to tell you."

"It didn't sound like you were going to talk to me with what you just said." Derek spat.

"Derek stop… let go your hurting me" Spencer said as they reached the back of the plane. Derek spun him around and Spencer saw Gibbs starting to walk toward him and made a slight indication with his hand and a shake of his head. Spencer knew Derek would never hurt him, well he didn't think he would. But then Spencer had never been in this situation before. "Derek…" he tried to get out whiling being as calm as possible in this situation. "Who gave you all the power to make decisions in this relationship?"

Derek looked angrily at Spencer, while he still held onto Spencer. One hand moving down to Spencer's stomach. "How could you even be thinking…"

Finally pulling away and turning slightly in order to make Derek's hand move from his stomach Spencer whispered "I am not talking about this here… not in front of Tony and Gibbs. This is a personal matter between you and me" his voice hissing as he finished. Raising his voice so the others could hear he said "I need to check on Tony now please let me pass."

Derek looked at the other men and knew Tony needed Spencer so he let him pass. He watched his lover work with the other man and sighed. Things had really gone to shit. Of course he wanted kids, he didn't know what gave Spencer the idea he didn't. Maybe right now wasn't the best time with how busy work was. But that isn't exactly Spencer's fault after all they held off on the condoms one or two nights. He loved Spencer but how was he going to get himself out of this mess? Sighing he moved into the main cabin and over to Gibbs who was worrying through his lip. "Hey man why don't we go check outside, let these guys work together."

Spencer heard Derek speaking to Gibbs and threw over his shoulder saying to the two other men "and look for a clean water source if you can find one. The bottles of water won't last long enough and Tony needs lots of fluids. If you can't find a clean water source you'll need to boil snow to purify it. Lord knows we have enough snow" without waiting to see if his orders, because that's what they were, being carried out he asked Tony "ok Tony do you feel any pain? I'm gonna have to check for bleeding again but let's wait for a while. I'm just gonna see if I can reach our bags you'll need new clothing. Think I saw your warm coat in the back somewhere." With that he stood and started to the back and began taking an inventory of what they did have.

"Should I leave him?" Gibbs asked looking down at his scared and sad boyfriend.

"Like Reid said we have to find clean water and shouldn't go out alone. So that means you and I are going out." Derek said as he pulled on his winter coat and snow boots. He glanced outside and saw they were nose deep in a snow drift. It was obvious they were going to have to take the back emergency exit out. Once he saw that Gibbs was ready they headed outside. "FUCK it's beyond freezing out here."

"Wow strong language for a young tike." Gibbs said with a smirk in Derek's direction.

"Young tike? I can take you out old man. Just because I'm not as old as you doesn't mean I'm inexperienced. I can take you out anytime. However" he said looking at the plane "we are going to need to work together to get our Boy's safely through this adventure so maybe a truce is in order?" Derek held out his hand to Gibbs waiting for a return handshake. After shaking hands, he asked, "will anyone on your team look for you once they realize you're missing?"

"I'd like to think our head of forensics would get everybody looking. She is very sensitive and clingy to all of our team." Gibbs said as he started looking around for any source of clean water. "Well we do have enough snow."

"Yeah" Morgan snorted "but let's look for a stream I think they will be clean enough, although I wouldn't put it past Reid to make us boil that water either. We'll need to get something to boil it in and to hold the boiled water in. Sounds like your Forensics Scientist is a lot like my Garcia, our Technical Analyst, if she thinks me and Baby Genius are in danger she'll move heaven and earth to find us. So it looks like all we need to do is keep our boys safe and wait for the rescue."

"At least Reid isn't already hurt. You are lucky your boy is safe and sound, but yet you are fighting. I think you better make up before something else happens, like anything could out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah you're right it's just that wow man a baby" Morgan said as he dropped to sit on a rock and hung his arms and head down. "Out here, I mean look at it out here. What if we aren't rescued before the babies are born, what then Gibbs?" Waving his hand around he continued "man do you see an OB or hospital anywhere? Do you think we are likely to find one?"

"Let's not think that far in advance and worry about our water issue." Gibbs said as he started wandering around in the snow but making sure that Derek was close behind or beside him. There was no point in either of them getting lost.

"Let's not worry about it' Derek said to himself 'well I'm not as disadvantaged if you think about it I have Reid and his eidetic memory!' "So where do you think we should look for this water? We'll need something to hold and carry the water in and something to boil it in cause I'm pretty sure that any rivers we find will not be clean."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome & moresome, crossover Criminal Minds

Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid Spencer/Tony/Mrgan/Spencer

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the children, I just play with them every so often, and not as often as I would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 3

Back on the plane, Tony was beginning to get sick of his position. "When can I sit up, this is beginning to hurt my back. I am not as young as you, and this position is ouchy." He was sounding a LOT younger than Spencer with the 'ouchy' comment.

Spencer walked over and sat down and without much thought threw his coffee cup at the wall across from him watching with satisfaction as the brown stain dripped down the wall. He just stared at the wall waiting for it to answer his question.

"Uh Dude what did that coffee cup ever do to you?" Tony questioned as he too watched the dark stain go down the wall. "It's going to be okay, we're a plane full of federal agents we'll figure it all out, especially Jethro and Morgan. They are big strong guys; at least Jethro is I have yet to really know Morgan besides as a dude who is into abortions which is totally not cool." He rambled.

Spencer looked at Tony "oh Derek isn't into abortion; in fact we have talked about it before. He thinks I want one. You know Tony" Spencer said turning to look at the older man "he thinks I want one, that's what he got from our brief conversation. He thinks I'm angry because we might not get out of here in time for me to get one. The only reason ONLY REASON I even briefly considered it is because he thinks I don't want this baby." Tears started to glisten in his eyes then fell as he sobbed out "how can he think that? How can he know me so little?"

Tony reached over and took Spencer's hand in support. "Have you guys talked about having kids before?" he sighed, "Jethro and I have at least talked about having kids before but it always turned out badly. His first family was murdered and that includes his young daughter. He just wasn't sure he could have a family again. Well here we are!"

"I've tried to talk to Derek but he always changes the subject as soon as it starts. I think the real reason is he isn't in love with me. Oh don't get me wrong he likes me enough to have sex… but having a connected complete life together? Not in this life time. I think he actually is in love with our Bureau Chief but stays with me out of convenience". Spencer rubbed his stomach and made a decision "if he doesn't want this baby then that's ok, it'll be just be mine. I can do it, I can raise a kid."

"Sure you can," Tony smiled. "You're a strong tike you can do it on your own. Heck I'm sure there are a million books you can read on successful single parenting."

"18 million based on the fact there are 130 million books published to date and 14% of the American population are single parent homes." Spencer looked up at Tony and recognized what he was doing… it was the one thing Derek hated when he hid behind facts especially useless facts. "Oh Tony to answer your question" Spencer went back to the beginning "you'll need to stay like this for about 8 hours or so until the bleeding stops. After that you'll need to stay in bed for about 5 days, if you start bleeding you have to stay in bed another 5 days. You know you may not ever be able to get up for the duration of this pregnancy."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Tony exclaimed. "You can't keep a DiNozzo down for 9 freakin months. I would go crazy, I would drive others crazy. Seriously it would be detrimental to my health and all those around me. You tell that to Jethro and he would run for the hills." He glanced out the window from his lying spot. "And there seems to be a lot of hills to run to."

"Tony one simple question… just one. Do you want this baby?" Spencer asked him.

Tony was quiet for a second before nodding his head. "Yes…yes I do."

Spencer was thinking about the tremendous sacrifices his Mother had made for him. That's what parents did for their children. "Tony those are the kind of sacrifices a parent makes. If you need to stay in bed for 9 months to have a healthy baby then that's what you do. I'll bet Gibbs would agree with me, but you're the important one it's your body that is keeping you baby safe right now and for the next 9 months".

"Why does being a daddy have to be so hard just from the beginning?" Tony whined. He really didn't like the idea of bed rest. He sighed "thanks for helping me. If it was just me and Jethro he wouldn't have the foggiest idea what to do."

Spencer smiled as he looked up at Tony checking him for bleeding. "Good news Tony no bleeding. All we do now is wait for 8 hours and if there is no further bleeding we can move you to the couch. It's all we have that can stand in for a bed. I know its small even for me but it's more comfortable than the floor." Sitting down again next to Tony he began talking to Tony about what he can expect in the first few months of his pregnancy.

"We need buckets." Gibbs said as he and Morgan came walking into the plane.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion. "Buckets?"

Spencer ignored Derek and called out to Gibbs "hey Gibbs I think there are some pieces of the plane we can clean and use. If you scour them with ice, then boil them clean they should work. We can leave them outside the door and that will keep the water cold. Oh yeah and you'll need to boil the drinking water before we store it. Come on I'll show you where it is".

Morgan turned toward him and started to ask a question.

Spencer pulled away and he muttered to Derek "don't touch me."

Derek didn't see the tears fall from Spencer's expressive eyes but Tony did.

Gibbs followed after Spencer and as they walked he asked questions. "Is Tony going to be okay? I saw he was still in the same lying position. Is that a bad sign?"

Spencer smiled and looked at Gibbs "it could be but right now it isn't. He has stopped bleeding and if he stays that way for another 8 hours he can move to the couch. He'll need to stay on the couch full time for 5 days. Then we'll try letting him sit for a few days, it that goes well he can go to limited activities. I did tell him he might end up on the couch for his entire pregnancy to which he was not very happy, but he'll do what needs to be done to have a healthy baby."

"I still can't believe there is a baby." Gibbs admitted. "I mean don't get me wrong I am happy about it now after the initial shock is over, but I still can't believe it". He helped Spencer pick up pieces of the plane that looked like they could hold water. "I guess this will do if we don't have buckets. Remind your agency in the next plane to add buckets to the emergency kit."

Spencer smiled but made a mental note to remember to tell Hotch. However, if they put everything in the plane he could see might be needed then even Spencer could see there'd be no room for passengers. As he grabbed pieces too, Spencer asked Gibbs "hey Gibbs when you went out did you get any idea where we might be?"

"Not exactly but it's very cold and full of mountains." Gibbs said and then chuckled. "That isn't very helpful but seriously I have no idea where we are besides the mountains somewhere". He then thought of something. "How long can the heat in there hold out?"

Spencer thought for a second "well it appears to be around 32 degrees right now and we can expect it to drop 10 degrees until dawn, since it's not raining or snowing if we seal the door and use body heat to keep each other warm we should be ok for tonight, but you and Morgan need to locate somewhere we can move to."

"Yeah we need some place we can light a fire and not just a cave. My son or daughter is not being born in a cave". Gibbs said as he glanced over at Morgan who was sitting and talking to Tony. "As soon as we get the water situation figured out then we will work on shelter."

"Sounds good" Spencer said as he walked toward Tony and Derek. Spencer looked at them and frowned at Derek. Why the hell was he talking to Tony when he wouldn't talk to him? What had he done other than to get pregnant and he sure didn't do THAT by himself. Spencer walked quickly past the pair ignoring what they were saying to each other and headed to back of the plane hurrying to get there before the tears fell.

"I think you are really upsetting him." Tony said to Morgan who was sitting next to him on the floor. "Why are you so angry about this whole thing?"

"Not that it's any of your business but the fact is we never talked about it but I thought he knew how I felt. If we hadn't been in this plane crash he would be getting an abortion as soon as we got home." He looked at Tony and opened his eyes to make sure Tony knew he was telling him the truth. "If he'd let me I'd love that baby, keep it safe and love it forever

"What makes you think that Spencer would go off and get an abortion?" Tony asked. "To me it seems he wants a baby too. He's just young and scared. Heck I'm like ten years older and I'm scared shitless."

"Well you were talking and he said he wanted an abortion. You think he's just scared?"

Tony nodded "Yeah and extra scared because he thinks he is going to have to be a single parent. If I didn't have Jethro's blessing I think I would be a basket case, especially now with the complications. You are lucky that Spencer is safe and sound just a little weepy around the edges." He said glancing in Spencer's direction and watching him wipe at his eyes as he tried to look productive.

Morgan turned and saw Spencer wiping his eyes. He wondered if Tony was right. Well he would only know if he asked. Getting up and walking to Spencer he lay his hand on Spencer's shoulder "Hey Sweetheart can we talk?"

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Spencer sniffled, trying to gain his composure and not look weak in front of Derek. "Seemed like you were having a good chat with DiNozzo."

Used to Spencer's lack of social graces he didn't take it personally. "Yeah we were talking he was giving me another prospective about your pregnancy. He seems to think you don't want an abortion. Is he correct?"

This shocked Spencer and he quickly took a seat before he fell over. Was he really having this conversation with Derek? The conversation he had been wanting to have for weeks? And the weirdest thing was that Derek didn't seem angry or upset. "Of course I don't want an abortion." Spencer replied. "I've always wanted a family, even though my genetics leave something to be desired." He sighed, "I was sure YOU didn't want this and wanted me to get an abortion".

Morgan reached his hand out and cupped the back of his head "I'm sorry if I gave you that impression Spencer I was just surprised. I thought we were taking precautions to prevent a baby. Evidently" he smiled "we didn't do that good a job but I want this baby. I had convinced myself you didn't want to because of your Mom. Spencer will you have this baby with me?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 4

Tears were running fully down Spencer's face now. Without warning he jumped and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "Of course I will have this baby with you." He pulled away a little so he could look into his lovers' eyes. "This is going to be great, even though Hotch isn't going to be too thrilled with me having to take time off. But then again he happily gave it to JJ so hopefully it's the same for me." He rambled.

Derek hung on to Spencer with one hand to make sure he didn't fall, and he wiped Spencer's eyes with the other. "Hush Baby Boy it'll be ok I'm sure Hotch will be just fine. Now are we good?"

Spencer smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah we're good…" he glanced to the left and saw both Gibbs and Tony looking in their direction with their own smiles on their faces. "Now we need to focus on survival and keeping Tony's baby safe."

Standing up with Spencer giggling in his arms Derek walked back to Gibbs and Tony. When he got there he set Spencer on his feet. "Gibbs I saw you carrying some parts that looked like they could hold water and allow us to boil it too. You seem like the survival type what do we do next?"

"Marine Corp, we are going to need to start a fire." Gibbs began. "Morgan I am going to need your help in finding sticks and dry grass, if there is any. We are also going to need to find some sort of shelter so we can keep the fire dry and away from the elements. Yes, water is important but it doesn't do us any good if we can't boil it."

"I really wish I could help. I was a boy scout once and could build a mean fire." Tony pouted.

"Tony you were a boy scout for like a week before you thought making cupcakes with the girl scouts was more appealing." Gibbs said trying not to smile.

Derek smirked looking at Tony telling himself he and Tony had it together back then. He had been a man who trolled through women like the ocean until he discovered the delectable smile and lithe body of his beautiful Baby Boy.

Spencer saw Derek's look and knew exactly what it meant. "Soon" he mouthed to Derek, ever glad there was one thing he and Derek were synched into, sex, all the time. He was very glad his pregnancy had caused him to be in a state of constant desire.

"Okay before you two get all googly eyes for each other, Morgan let's head out again and see if we can find fire building supplies and a dry place to set up the fire." Gibbs said as he stood up. 

Tony sighed, "Be careful I don't need you hurt too." He was beginning to get depressed at how hopeless he was feeling just lying there, not to mention he was getting a huge backache.

Following Gibbs, Morgan gave him s light shove on his shoulder "googly eyes, I'll give you googly eyes. What are we _prepubescent_ teens?" Turning back to Spencer he put his arm out like a stop sign. "Just where do you think you're going Mister? It's too cold and dangerous for you to go out there. Stay here and take care of Tony."

Spencer glared at Derek but he knew he was facing a man who had made a decision and like it or not he would be living with that decision until this baby was born. Turning to Tony, he said "let me check you for bleeding and we will see where we are.

"I don't know if I am bleeding still but I do feel a bit of cramping." Tony admitted as Spencer checked him out. "Does that mean I still have to lye here if I am having cramps? I mean isn't it normal to have some cramping? I was having a bit of cramping even before the accident." 

The men headed out the door to find all the supplies they could.

"No Tony cramping is not normal until the end just before you deliver and that's to get you ready. Now since you haven't been bleeding we can get you up off the floor. We will put you on this couch so you can lay on your right side. We need to monitor your contractions both for how close they are together and how strong. Come on let's get you up" and Spencer helped Tony get up and lay on the correct couch laying on his right side. "it's a little breezy here let me see if I can find some blankets. While I'm gone you count any contractions you have." As he walked away Spencer was getting nervous. His friend, they are friends though the plane crash might have caused it to happen sooner he thought, was causing him concern. He hoped he could get Tony through this into a safer part of his pregnancy and they could have their much wanted and loved baby.

"Okay," Tony said now extra nervous. Was he going to lose this baby? That thought brought tears to his eyes. He wasn't sure if Jethro would forgive him for losing another child. Covering his face he sobbed into his hands praying over and over again that everything would be alright. He was thankful though that he didn't seem to have any contractions and here was Spencer coming back with the blankets.

"Contractions?" Spencer and smiled at Tony's no. Well maybe he didn't like being on the floor" Spencer said in all seriousness. "Ok good here are some blankets, now just stay on your right side. I know you're worried and I can help some I think but you need to depend on Jethro. So tell me, what is the greatest, funniest case you've ever had?"

Meanwhile outside Gibbs and Morgan were tramping though the snow in clothing that was not meant for this type of weather. To stay warm they talked. "So everything okay with you and Reid?" Gibbs questioned the other man as they looked for a large stick. Gibbs said it was best to have it the size of their forearm.

Morgan talked to Gibbs as he continued to scan the area for the stick they were looking for. "Yeah it was just a misunderstanding we got it done. So you and Tony, were you expecting this? And how do we keep them safe if we don't get out of here before they deliver?"

"I am glad you guys got things figured out. Fighting in such a small contained space can be troublesome. As for Tony and I, no we were not expecting this. I found out about the same time you did and I wasn't sure how I felt about it at first. I was married years ago, well actually, I've been married 4 times but that has nothing to do with what I am saying. My first wife and I had a daughter named Kelly, she was the apple of my eye but then both Shannon, my wife, and Kelly got killed by terrorists because of me. I never expected or wanted a family again. That is until Tony and I started our relationship." He was surprised he was talking so much to this almost stranger, but he felt comfortable with him and they had quite a few things in common right now. They were both stranded, wherever the heck they were, and they had partners that were in early stages of pregnancy.

"Wow that history would make me think twice. But I'm glad you made the choice to stay next to Tony he seems just a little needy. Not that I'm saying anything is wrong with that so is Spence. The reason I thought Spencer wanted an abortion is because he's always talking about his Mother. She has Schizophrenia and it has a genetic component. Spencer is always looking for signs he is developing the disease. I'm not really worried, whatever come along we can handle it together as a team.

"That is a great way to look at it." Gibbs said as he almost tripped over a forearm length stick. "Well that works." He said picking it up. "Now we just need to find a dry place we can start this fire. We will get the other components once we find the shelter." He said as he continued walking with the stick in hand. He was hoping they didn't have to get too far away from the plane because he worried for Tony and of course Spencer too.

Morgan wanted to be close to Spencer and figured cleaning water would be a pretty labor intensive project. "Hey Gibbs what if we remove some snow and ice next to the plane get some metal and suspend the barrel we are boiling water in. It would keep the water close and we could stay closer to the boys. We could set the storage barrel next to it."

"That's a good idea," Gibbs said as he made an about face and headed back towards the plane. "We still need to find another stick and some dry grass…which will be the hard part out here. But hopefully we will get lucky." The more he thought about being closer to the boys the more worried he got thinking of Tony already in danger of losing their precious baby.

"Hey anyway we can use dried leaves? They'd be easier to gather and easier to dry for the next time. I was also thinking if we kept the fire going it would be easier to start it up again, especially is we need it in a hurry" Morgan said as he thought about all the things that could affect the babies and their boys. For a second Morgan was sorry he couldn't tell his Mom and sisters. His Mom would have loved this baby, will love this baby gotta think positively my baby will survive and so will his fathers.

It has been two almost three weeks, since the crash of the BAU plane leaving its inhabitants beginning to look at the reality that they may not be rescued before the babies were born. 

"It's really beginning to come down out there." Gibbs said as he looked out the window at the snowfall.

Morgan had already reached the fact they would be here at least until the spring and as far backcountry they were, it will probably be later, long after the kids are born. That meant they would be depending on Spencer's knowledge. That knowledge was dependent on him having read the correct book. He shook his head what was he thinking he'd take Spencer's knowledge before anyone else. He walked over to Gibbs. Looking out the window he agreed "Yeah it's been snowing a lot. What do you think, when it stops, we go out and scout around for someplace warmer, safer. We've been so busy taking care of the day to days needs we haven't thoroughly explored."

"That sounds like a good idea. We can't stay here, in the plane, forever it's not safe." Gibbs looked over at Tony and Spencer who were playing a game of chess. Spencer had been thrilled when he found a chessboard on the plane so they at least had something to do. The only thing was nobody knew how to play but him SO Spencer had spent the last two weeks trying to teach Tony to play which often was a frustrating experience. 

"The pawn can go over here right?" Tony asked moving the piece and looking at Spencer to see if it was right.

Spencer smiled "yes Tony. I'll bet if chess was about sex you'd remember for more than one day."

Tony smiled and flipped Spencer off.

Spencer laughed "Yeah that's what I thought. Gibbs all Tony ever thinks about is sex does he only see you as a sexual object?"

Gibbs snorted, "more than likely." 

Tony pouted, "Hey that isn't fair. I haven't had sex for a month. If all I thought about was sex I would be going crazy right now."

Spencer looked from Gibbs back to Tony "and you're not? We hear the nightly begging and the nightly refusals. Bet you wouldn't be opposed to somewhere with separate rooms. Oh and just be thankful your baby is safe enough you can even consider sex."

Morgan looked over to Spencer and said "Spence enough don't tease Tony." Turning to Gibbs and trying to hide his nervousness "I think your right. It's getting harder and harder to keep the cold and water out. I'm afraid the boys will get a cold and out here I don't think that's be a good thing. Think we should go out as soon as it stops?"

"I think that is a good idea because this isn't working anymore." Gibbs said with a shiver. "If I am cold then I can imagine what the boys must be feeling, especially Spencer who is skin and bones. 

"Can we go out with you guys? When the storm clears that is. We are always cooped up inside. I could totally use the fresh air." Tony whined and then smirked. "Or we could go outside now before it gets too bad and make a snowman!"

"Ill second that" Spencer _enthusiastically_ followed.

"No way" Morgan said trying to quell their enthusiasm. "There is no way either of you are going walking around in this weather looking for the unknown. It'll be hard enough on the two of us. Besides neither of you packed for this kind of weather while both Gibbs and I did. So just sit tight and incubate those babies." Looking at Spencer he added "don't even Baby Boy. Oh don't look at me like that you don't know what I mean."

"I am in complete agreement with Morgan. You two aren't going anywhere until we know where we are going and that it is safe." 

"You two are just dumb." Tony pouted and then started singing the 'Every Party Has a Pooper" song at the top of his lungs.

When Spencer joined in everyone was surprised. "What the kids at school used to tease me unmercifully I heard that song a lot" with that he picked up where Tony did and they sang the song several times through.

Morgan shook his head and turned to kiss Spencer and ruffle his hair loving how Spencer leaned into his hand. Walking back to Gibbs, he continued their conversation "do you think we'll find anything out there? We've looked around a little when we've been searching for wood. How far do you think we need to go out to?"

"It scares me to think about it." Gibbs admitted as he looked at the snow covering the ground. "I just hope this melts enough so we can at least go looking soon." 

Tony walked up behind the other men, "Wouldn't it be great if we find an already established cabin." He snickered. "One that isn't inhabited by the Three Bears."

"The Story of the Three Bears sometimes known as The Three Bears, Goldilocks and the Three Bears or, simply, Goldilocks" Spencer started as soon as the last word was out of Tony's mouth. "It is a fairy tale first recorded in narrative form by British author and poet Robert Southey and first published anonymously in a volume of his writings in 1837, the same year British writer George Nicol published a version in rhyme based upon Southey's prose tale, with Southey approving the attempt to give the story more exposure. Both versions tell of three bears and an old woman who trespasses upon their property. "The Story of the Three Bears" experienced two significant changes during its early publication history. Southey's intrusive old woman became an intrusive little girl in 1849, who was given various names referring to her hair until Goldilocks was settled upon in the early 20th century. Southey's three bachelor bears evolved into Father, Mother, and Baby Bear over the course of several years. What was originally a fearsome oral tale became a cozy family story with only a hint of menace. The story has elicited various interpretations and has been adapted to film, opera, and other media. The Story of the Three Bears is one of the most popular fairy tales in the English language…"

Morgan walked over and silenced Spencer the fastest way he knew… he planted a nice juicy kiss on his lips… and Spencer collapsed into silence.

"I am freezing; I think my dick is going to fall off." Tony said grabbing said appendage through his jeans.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Not your arms or your feet but your dick, of course it would be your dick."

"Well that is a viable situation. The cold and tight jeans are causing restricted circulation. This will make his penis cold, probably colder than other parts of his anatomy. I…" Just then Spencer looked up and Derek was headed toward him with a look that meant he and Spencer wanted some privacy. As soon as Derek reached him Spencer took Derek's arm "follow me" he whispered walking back to the back of the plane.

"What's up?" Derek asked once Spencer pulled him to the back of the plane. "Done scaring DiNozzo to death? He is probably going to go around with all the blankets we have on his lap to keep his 'little friend' warm and cozy."

"I… I didn't… I mean I didn't mean to scare him. I was just explaining why he was feeling what he was feeling. It wasn't in his imagination. Morgan" Spence whispered "can you give me a kiss? A big kiss like you used to. Please? I know sex is out of the question as you like your privacy, while I don't understand it, I mean sex is a natural part of a relationship, I will respect you, but a kiss is there anything wrong with a kiss?"

Derek grabbed Spencer and pulled him into a kiss. Soon their tongues were fencing and they were playing tonsil hockey. Spencer was happy that kiss lasted over 5 minutes. Derek pulled back and pecked Spencer's lips before pulling away all the way. "Soon we can do more than that." He smiled. "I love you Spencer Reid."

Meanwhile Tony was still freaking out about his dick. "God gave me 5 appendages. I do not want to lose any of them."

"Tony seriously give it a rest." Gibbs said rubbing his temples trying to ward off a headache. "I love you and you know I love your dick but Babe calm down."

"Look Gibbs… Jethro you gotta find us a place where we can keep all the parts of our bodies warm." Tony flopped down on what passed for one of the couches and lay his head on Jethro's shoulder turning to the soft portion of his neck. Tony adored nuzzling Jethro's neck. "Mmmmm love you so much. Jethro please find somewhere we can keep warm oh and a place where we can have sex. It's been age's and AGE's I need you please" he continued nuzzling Jethro's neck.

"Tomorrow we will go looking. I promise we will find a better place for all of us." Gibbs said hoping that he was telling the truth. He figured if he kept positive then something was bound to come their way. "We will find someplace warm and yes a place we can have sex. You aren't the only one who is missing it." He said leaning in for a passionate kiss.

With each couple at the opposite ends of the wreckage all that could be heard was rough messy kisses and the rubbing of clothes against each other. The ones it was the hardest on was Spencer and Tony as they had strong hormones going and it was driving both men to want to tear their partner's clothes off.

The funny thing is that hormones were making themselves known to both men. It was only because they had more experience at dealing with their hormonal urgencies. Still they needed an end. Tomorrow they'd find a place "tomorrow" both said as they kissed their respective partners.

Spencer stood at the opening they had made that allowed them to enter and leave the plane keeping the warm air in. Once Derek and Gibbs were out of sight he turned to Tony. "Hey Tony you think they will be safe? That going out in the weather is a safe idea?" Spencer turned back feeling his gut twist.

"They have to be safe." Tony said looking at Spencer with fear in his eyes. "We are not destined to be single parents. We need Jethro and Derek they are like our lifelines or something."

Spencer sat down and reached out for Tony's hand. "Tony I'm so scared, I don't want to say anything to Derek because I don't want him to worry, but what if they don't find anything? What if no one comes before the babies are born?" Spencer was looking at Tony with a terrified look.

Spencer's terrified look was mirrored on Tony's face but he tried to stay positive. "They will be fine, WE will all be fine" he rubbed his stomach with the hand that wasn't in Spencer's. "These babies are going to be born some place safe and domesticated like a hospital even if it has to be a hospital in Outer Mongolia."

Spencer's hand softly mirrored Tony's and he rubbed his abdomen and his hand suddenly stopped as he felt a flutter. He pushed a little harder and the flutter pushed back. Spencer couldn't hold in his brilliant smile. "Tony here feel this" Spencer moved Tony's hand toward the flutter and when he got near he pushed a little harder waiting for Tony's reaction.

Tony felt the flutter and his eyes went wide. "Dude! That is amazing." He said smiling big at one of his now best friends. "Mine hasn't started doing that yet, you are so lucky. I bet you can't wait to let Derek feel."

Spencer ducked his head then looked up at Tony "No I really can't, but I'm very glad you were the first. I kinda feel like we are in this together. Won't be long before we have to start preparing for the delivery. I know what to do we just have to make sure both Gibbs and Derek can actually do it in case we go into labor together." Spencer wasn't aware of the 180 he had just made. He had just been expressing his worry over Derek and their baby being born in this hostile environment. It was a tribute to Tony and his people skills.

"Not that I don't trust your knowledge in the art of delivering babies I'm sorry but I am a little apprehensive about the whole thing. I mean you've read the books but have you ever actually delivered a baby? And do you think that Jethro and Derek could really do it if we go into labor at the same time? I personally think Jethro would faint. He has seen many things but I am not sure if actually delivering a baby is something he can stomach." Tony rambled showing how nervous he was about the whole thing. He prayed nightly that somebody at NCIS or the BAU would track them down. But after a month out in the middle of only God knows where he was beginning to think that his prayers weren't going to be answered.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 5

Morgan looked at Gibbs then back around to the area they were currently checking out. "So Gibbs what are we looking for? I mean I'd be really happy with a cabin that has a fire place and two rooms." He grinned at Gibbs when he thought about the 2 rooms. Yeah 2 rooms so they could have the privacy they so needed.

I really don't know." Gibbs admitted. "A cabin would be great, but I don't know if we will be so lucky to find a deserted cabin. But like you said a place with two rooms would be great and I don't think we want a two room cave, even though that would probably work in a pinch if we really needed it to. At least in a cave we could light a fire inside to keep warm unlike the plane."

"Yeah that's true. I'm just dreaming about what I'd like. The boys deserve to have something they can stay warm in and I think we need to get enough room for the babies. I hope we get rescued before they come… but right now I'm not holding out much hope.

"Me neither," Gibbs admitted as he stopped walking and took in his surroundings trying to see if there was anything they could use. It was then he saw something brown and pointy sticking out from the side of a hill a couple hundred yards away. "Morgan, look at that. Does that look like the tip of a roof?"

Morgan had been looking the other way but at Gibbs words he spun around and looked. "Shit Gibbs it does let's go man" and with that Morgan was off toward the object, He was the first one there and was examining what could indeed be a roof. "Come on man" Morgan yelled "It looks like the roof of a cabin and it may take a while to dig it out, or at least dig it out till we can figure it out."

"I wish we had a shovel." Gibbs said as they used their hands and sticks to dig at the object. The more they dug the more and more it looked like they may have found their shelter. "Wow who would have thought we'd be so lucky." He said as they dug. 

It took them almost the whole day and it was starting to get dark as they uncovered the structure. It wasn't big by any means but it looked sound and could be warm when it wasn't stuck in the snow bank. "This could be perfect." He said to the other man with a true Gibbs smile. 

They had uncovered a porch and a window just before they left for the day, Morgan took a look inside. The snow still packed around cabin, for let's face it, it was a cabin and not a house that looked a little bigger than the exterior indicated. Turning to Gibbs, he said, "You know Gibbs I think we finally got something we can use and make the boys happy. I think there is some metal we can mold into shovels left. But you know what I really don't want? Pretty Boy knowing about this until we discover it's a reality. He doesn't always handle adverse conditions well."

"Tony is strong and does well in any condition but he prefers to be nice and toasty." Gibbs said as he took a turn checking out their find. "We will come back out tomorrow and shovel the rest out. Getting 'shovels' is going to make the boys suspicious though, so we will have to be careful." He glanced down at his watch seeing it was almost five in the evening. "We should head back before we lose all the light and scare our guys to death. Making them think we got eaten by a bear or Big Foot."

"Big Foot" Morgan laughed "now that's something Pretty Boy could probably talk about for hours. I'm sure he'd have all the facts and figures including the ones that say Big Foot is a fictional character and when he first appeared…" Morgan let his thoughts drift away as he thought about Spencer and how they had begun their relationship. That old dive bar that played jazz and is still their favorite where they go at least once a month, although he guessed the baby was going to put the kibosh on that. Hmmm a baby they were going to have a baby, it was really true. Just this morning he had felt the baby move. His son or daughter was real yeah he and Spencer were having a baby. They'd make great parents one for sports and one for the book learning. Although Morgan knew he wasn't a slouch when it came to books he was no Spencer Reid either. Suddenly he came out of his reverie "Hey Gibbs come on man we got boys to warm up" with that he picked up the pace.

It took them almost two hours to get back to the wreckage and they both could see two faces looking at them out the window as they approached. Gibbs could tell the boys had been worried about them, especially with it nearing eight at night and they had left early that morning. He was the first one onto the plane and within seconds he had a bundle of Tony in his arms.

"We thought you died!" Tony exclaimed as he placed kisses all over Jet's frozen face. "Oh damn but you are so cold. Come on get under the blankets." He said pulling his lover to the couch and throwing blankets on top of him. He glanced at Morgan and Spencer was doing the same thing with him. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Possibly, but it's not for sure yet. We have to go back out tomorrow and finish scouting."

Tony pouted a worried look on his face. "But what if you have already caught a cold. You can't go back out there if you have a cold it would only get worse and you could die!" he exclaimed.

Gibbs reached out from under the blankets "Tony… Tony… Baby…calm down Sweetheart. I'm not going to get a cold. I'm not gonna die I promised you I'd be with you to help take care of the baby. Now can I do that if I'm dead?"

Tears were streaming from Tony's eyes and running down his cheeks. "You c…c..can't." he sighed and wiped at his face. "Sorry I'm a freak." He tried to laugh but it still came out as a sob.

Gibbs scooted as far back as the couch would allow and lifted up the blankets "come on honey get in we can keep each other warm. Gibbs felt Tony's entire body sigh with relief and he chuckled under his breath. Tony was always predictable, at least he has been since he got pregnant. It seemed all he ever needed was for Gibbs to cuddle him. Just then Gibbs heard raised voices from the other end of the plane.

"Morgan how dare you stay out this long" Spence said. "You know we are all subject to frost bite how could you be so irresponsible to me to our child. Derek you promised…"

"Baby I'm fine." Derek said as he pulled off his gloves and wiggled his fingers in front of Spencer's face. "See all my fingers are where they are supposed to be and I assure you the same is for my toes. I may be cold but I am not going to keel over on you or the baby anytime soon." He reached over and rubbed Spencer's stomach through his sweater.

Spencer pulled away "Derek Morgan don't you dare touch me. I'm serious here" Spencer danced away. "Now let me check your fingers and toes I need to check out any appendage that stands away from the core of your body."

"Whoa bud, every appendage is perfectly fine." Derek said making a face at Spencer looking at his 'little Morgan' in a medical fashion.

Spencer hid his grin from Derek and said "well we can never be too careful can we. I mean I might decide to want another baby someday, and for you not have your penis because you got careless and I wasn't diligent in checking would be a real shame. Not to mention all the practicing we'd miss." It had been a long time since they had been alone and his hand sliding up and down Morgan's shaft was almost more than his hormone stuffed body could take.

He knew it wouldn't happen but the thought that it might kind of scared Derek. "Okay fine you can check…things…but if you let either of the other guys know I will withhold sex…for a long time." He said in his best serious voice. Then thought about how stupid he was being because why in the world would he want to purposely withhold sex?

Spencer slid under the covers without letting Derek go. He slid his thumb over the top of Derek's cock and gathered the pearly fluid using it to cover his shaft making it easier to move, allowing for other movement. Spencer could feel Derek start to tighten his entire body and he knew Derek was close. He always seemed to cum quicker now most likely due to the lack of frequency. "Come on Der you'll feel so good. Just let go" at those words Derek came all over Spencer's hand. Spencer felt his lover's body lean in and snuggle. Spencer drew Derek tight to his body, with holding sex? Yeah he'd like to see Derek manage that.

Derek tried to keep his breathing under control as he came down from his orgasm. Last thing he needed was the other guys figuring out what had just been happening under their blankets. He turned to Spencer and placed a tender kiss to his lips. "What about you? I know you didn't get a chance to get frost bite but I do know the little person growing inside of you has got my normally reserved Pretty Boy horny." He whispered.

Spencer returned Derek's kiss and moved to nibble just behind Derek's ear, a place Spencer knew was the hottest space he could reach with alerting the other guys. "Yeah it does" Spencer was adamant about calling the baby 'it' but Derek was just as adamant calling the baby a him. While Spencer knew genetically the most likely outcome was a boy, he refused to leave a girl out of the picture. Continuing on he told Derek "Yeah I'd really like you to reciprocate but you know how loud I can be so…"

"But just think of what I could do if you would be a good boy and stay quiet." Derek whispered as he moved his hand to simply rest in Spencer's lap.

Spencer stilled and then whined as he felt Derek's fingers touch him at first it felt like a light feather. The second whine Derek pulled from him started his climb.

"Shhh Pretty Boy, we have to be quiet remember." Derek whispered as he started to unzip Spencer's slacks, slipping his hand inside. He was surprised to find that his Pretty Boy wasn't wearing anything underneath. "Well this is a surprise" he said still keeping his voice low.

He pulled Derek's head down so he could whisper in his ear. "Yeah Tony convinced me it was a lot more convenient and less tiring. He also suggested we could cut them up and make diapers. That's an excellent idea diapers… ummmm…. I" with that his head fell back and hit the seat with a very loud pop. Well it seemed like a loud pop to them. Spencer bit down on his hand in an effort to keep quiet. Derek's mouth drawing him in to that tight, wet, warm place he adored was almost overwhelming. "Please" Spencer whispered full of desire, "I love you please" he was very quiet knowing that would make Derek happy.

Derek couldn't exactly give Spencer verbal praise with his mouth happily around his dick, but he rubbed his thighs lovingly as he sucked, pulling Spencer in and out of his mouth. He knew this was purely pleasurable torture for the younger man and that made him happy. He loved that he could do this for his young lover

Gibbs hearing was very acute. His team had always wondered how he got past them. Tony had figured it out after a few years spent in the basement but like the good little second he was he had never told. But this time both Gibbs and Tony would take advantage of his hearing. "Hey little one want to have a little bit of fun? The guys are doing their thing and they think we can't hear them. If you can keep quiet I'll give you a blow job." Gibbs was gently rubbing the spot on Tony's belly where he the closet closest to their little one. Rising an eyebrow he asked again "how does that sound? It's been a really long time."

Tony groaned just thinking about a blowjob from his Love. It had been WAY too long since they had done anything remotely sexual. He glanced at Spencer and Derek and sure enough the older of the two was rooting around in Spencer's lap under the blankets. The look on the younger man's face was priceless and Tony had to bite his lower lip to keep from cracking up. He didn't find it disgusting but simply silly. Clearing his throat he turned back to Jet. "I can be quiet." He said in his way of saying 'come on old man, get to it.'

Gibbs had heard that tone before and while he knew it was true, when their ages were compared, he didn't like being reminded of it. As a reminder he nipped the end of Tony's cock and whispered "hush and I'll show you who's old." They had always had a fantastic sex life. While he had heard plenty, they spent a lot of time in the gym after all, he wasn't opposed to listening, he had kept all he heard and used it as research on Tony. Tony had been excited over the information he gleaned from both observation and listening to Gibbs and finally couldn't keep it to himself. One night they had to tell each other they had feelings for the other one. They had had a good laugh but Tony had never told Gibbs to stop and he never had. As Gibbs sucked Tony all the way into his mouth his nose was tickled by the curly hairs at Tony's base. Gibbs stilled and drew in the wonderful smell that was uniquely Tony's, after a second more he let Tony slide out just to catch Tony's tip and do it all over again.

"Mmmm god," Tony moaned maybe a little too loud because when he glanced at the other couple. Spencer was staring right at him. It was a bit disconcerting and he didn't want to think about it quite yet but he felt even more turned on with the way Spencer was looking at him. Shaking away those thoughts he placed his hands in Jet's hair and gave it a little tug just to show his appreciation. Jet had always been great at giving head, almost as good as he was at fucking…almost. The thought of fucking, or making love, had Tony's dick twitching in Jet's mouth growing harder if that was humanly possible.

Gibbs felt the change in Tony's responsiveness and wondered what caused it. Tony obviously had more on his mind than just this simple blow job. Well he'd make sure it wasn't so simple. He began to hum lowly and roll Tony's balls in his hands while keeping up the sweet suction. He could feel Tony start to react.

Tony's eyes rolled back in his head and he thrust his hips up a little trying to get himself deeper in the wonderfulness that was Jet's mouth. He tugged a little harder on his lover's hair as he felt himself ready to cum. "Close." He whispered as his body tensed and he came deep down Gibbs' throat. He was thankful his lover was an expert at blow jobs and could drink down everything he had to offer.

Meanwhile back in the other end of the plane Spencer was beginning to lose it totally. His whispers got louder the closer he got to his orgasm. "Please…. Derek…. Almost there… I… need…need. Suddenly he screamed "DEREK OH SHIT DEREK… mere… mere" Spencer pulled Derek down for a deep kiss. He hung on to Derek as his shudders slowed.

"You are loud my Pretty Boy. But I still love you." Derek said as he hugged Spencer close. He was about to say something else to Spencer when there was a loud hoot and scream from the other end of the plane. Chuckling to himself Derek glanced at the other couple on the plane and noticed Tony looked to be in the same state of bliss Spencer was in. It was very obvious they needed their own rooms and soon. He and Gibbs would go out early the next morning and get that cabin dug out so they could bring their boys 'home'.

Gibbs pulled up Tony in for a big kiss. "Hush my darling, you promised you would be quiet." He kissed Tony again and again loving the heaviness of Tony's sated body pressed against him. He thought about what he had just given to Tony and wondered if he had heard what he thought he had heard. Something in his memory seemed to recall Spencer had called out as well. The fact he could look toward them and see what they were doing and he was pretty sure Derek and Spencer could see and hear them too. They needed that cabin dug out. He wanted to bring his boy and their baby home, somewhere warm… where they could have some privacy.

It was very early and Tony and Spencer were getting things ready for their lovers. "So Tony you got that sexual release you have wanting for so long. Was it as good as it sounded? Oh come on Tony," Spencer grinned, "you can hear a pin drop in here."

"You're right you can, which let me know that YOU got some last night too." Tony smirked at Spencer's blush. "Don't worry dude we both needed it and we dealt with it. I just feel bad I never gave Jet anything. He has a stick too far up his ass to do anything like THAT in public. He is going to get blue balls if he doesn't watch out."

"You know Tony Blue Balls is a slang term for the condition of temporary fluid congestion called vasocongestion in the testicles accompanied by intense testicular pain caused by prolonged and unsatisfied sexual arousal in the human male. The term is thought to have originated in the United States, first appearing in 1916. Some urologists call the condition epididymal hypertension. The condition is not experienced by all males. Although widely discussed, there had been scant information in the medical research literature until an article by Chalett and Nerenberg in Pediatrics 2000, which found little formal data regarding the condition but concluded that "The treatment is sexual release, or perhaps straining to move a very heavy object. So I'm guessing digging out snow and bring in wood should help to alleviate this problem." Spencer had added the leftover food from their meal last night and then put water into the containers. Looking up at Tony he asked "are we done?"

"Wow, dude I never would have thought you would have looked up and read information on the origin of blue balls. You know everything." Tony was rather impressed and wished he could remember things like Spencer did. "So you think all the stuff he is doing outside will make it so he is okay? I shouldn't try to attack him and get him off in his sleep or something? What would you do if it was Derek?"

It took a lot for Spencer to laugh at something anyone except Derek said, but he was finding Tony was able to do it easily. "I think, if it were Derek I would let him suffer until he realized he wouldn't have the problem if he'd just relax and let me take care of him he'd be fine. But then Tony" Spencer chuckled "Derek isn't a functional mute and will ask me for help."

"Good point, I will just have to torment him enough that he asks for help." Tony said with a nod of his head. "After last night none of us should feel shy about the sex. I mean it's something that is natural and necessary."

"Your right about us being used to each other or at least getting used to hearing each other, but I'm not sure how easy it'll be for me. I think I'll need Derek's help for me not to revert to being quiet when I know others can hear me. I… I…. I have to admit that watching you and Gibbs and knowing what was going on did intensify my orgasm. I wonder if Derek knew that would he do it again." Spencer thought about being watched by Tony and Gibbs and he thought about them watching him and Derek. The idea gave an excited curl to his stomach. He'd have to talk to Derek and see how he felt, then talk to Tony. It was already beginning to feel interesting.

Morgan was having a problem hiding the smirk that appeared every time he thought about last night. Finally he couldn't hold it in. "Hey Gibbs you have the energy to make it out to the cabin after last night? Sounded like you really expended a lot of energy there."

Gibbs turned and glared at Morgan. "If you must know it was Tony expending energy and loudly." He said shaking his head. He still couldn't believe that he had given Tony a blow job with Morgan and Spencer in basically the same room. "Seems like both our boys have issues with being just a bit too loud."

"Yaaaa, you might be right about that" Morgan replied. "I wonder if Spencer has a problem with them hearing us or realizing we can hear him too. The cabin might not have any more privacy than they have now." Actually now that he thought about it listening to Tony, even watching them together was kind of a turn on. Something he might be interested in looking into further. "Hey Gibbs does it really bother you that we can hear you?"

"Guess not," Gibbs, said after thinking about it for a second. "Okay maybe a little. Sexual stuff is supposed to be a private thing, at least that's how I saw it until maybe last night. You know Tony was looking in your direction when he got off last night. Think there is something to that?"

"What I think is Spencer was looking Tony's way too so it looks to be reciprocal. Could be just because they are pregnant. Spencer says their pregnancy is increasing their hormones, like majorly, that's what's making them so horny. Maybe watching each other helps satisfy those hormones. I do know this no matter how much watching Spencer does he still belongs totally to me, I guess the same is true for you as well."

"Right it's just pregnancy hormones, I remember them from Shannon she was a beast in bed for months." Gibbs smirked just thinking about it. "So kind of off topic but how did you and Spencer start a relationship? From what I hear it you two had been working together for quite a few years before things started."

"Yeah almost nine years. We really haven't been together that long. I guess it was when Spence got Anthrax. He had locked me out of the crime scene because he had broken a vile of the spores. I stayed there until they had extracted him and were doing their biohazard thing. He said they were about to get him naked and scrub him down did I really want to watch that? Left before I could even think about it but when I reached the office, Baby Girl, she's our tech person, told me Spence wasn't doing well. I wanted to leave but Hotch kept me there until we caught the guy. Later I learned Spencer had stopped breathing twice. Looking at him unconscious in that bed I realized I loved him and I needed him. We talked about it later and he felt the same. We haven't looked back. You and Tony?"

"We've been together as a couple for two years now, but it's only been about a year with our family knowing. We somehow managed to hide it from everybody that first year, and I have to admit it was the most romantic year of my life. On weekends we didn't have to work we would spend them in bed or lounging around the house naked. It was great. It's nice having people know, don't get me wrong, but that year was amazing." Gibbs got a blissful look on his face and smiled. "Oh how it all started was a fluke thing. We were just finishing up a case and Tony and I got into the elevator to head to our cars when Tony just leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and it was obvious we liked each other. Like you said we never looked back after that."

"Yeah man I like that freedom you get from no one knowing your business. We aren't out to anyone but I'm thinking with the baby and all it won't be much of a secret now. Not that I care about it and I am grateful I get to be a father. I thought hooking up with Reid closed that door. He never told me he could get pregnant and I had always wondered why he was so fanatical about birth control. That's why I appeared to take the news so poorly, I was just surprised. Now each time I look at Spence it brings me to my knees. He is so special, so strong and I am so very very lucky" Morgan looked off for a minute as he thought about Spencer and their baby.

"Being a parent is great, you're going to love it." Gibbs said as they continued to hike through the snow towards their cabin. "Do you think we'll get the cabin dug out today?" he asked the other man, really hoping they did. "That way we can bring the boys home tomorrow and get them all warmed up."

They had arrived at the cabin and Morgan looked around. "Yeah I think so, we are starting earlier in the day and have the makeshift shovels. What concerns me is how we will get the boys here. I'm not sure they can walk all the way but I really don't have an idea of how to get them here. Do You?"

"I think we are just going to have to have them walk. I know it will be hard but it's the only way." Gibbs said making a face. "I'm more worried about Tony then I am Spencer. Spencer hasn't had any complications in his pregnancy like Tony has. BUT neither of them are more than a few months along so I think if we give them the chance they will be able to make the walk even if it takes all their willpower."

Morgan looked at Gibbs, then back to the area where he was removing the snow. "You don't know this because you don't know us but Spencer is not very athletic. Usually the heaviest thing he ever lifts, the most athletically inclined he is, is lifting several books. When he started at the BAU, they had to make exceptions for every qualification the FBI has for him to be hired. He was hired for his brain not his brawn" Morgan shook his head and smiled fondly.

"And what an amazing brain it is." Gibbs said smiling back. "But we gotta figure out some way to get the boys here. I think Tony can do it physically but I worry about the baby. Maybe we can take turns carrying Spencer? Tony too if we have to." He continued to dig out the snow as he thought of different ways to get the boys to the cabin but was coming up empty.

"Hey what about trees?" Morgan said. "I mean I saw this in a move once or twice. We take some branches and put them together then use it like a sled. We could use the blankets to make straps for our shoulders and then just pull them here. That way we don't have to leave one as we move the other. Besides I think this is a way we can get both of them to do what we want without them thinking we are treating them like women. Don't know about Tony but Spence is sensitive if he thinks I'm beginning to treat him as anything less than a man."

Gibbs thought about it and pictured what Morgan was explaining with the trees. "You just might be onto something with the trees. The only problem I can think of is how are we going to get the trees down? We don't have a saw. All we have is Tony and my knives. I may be good but I am not so good to have superpowers to knock a tree down with my laser eyes."

Morgan continued to think his idea through as he removed more snow. Looking around as he took a short break he noticed something. "Hey Gibbs look over there" he said pointing toward a stand of trees. "The amount of snow has knocked some of the limbs down. Bet we could use them."

"Yeah," Gibbs said as he walked over to the limbs. "This could work." He picked them up and checked them over. "we do have string to tie them together once we get them back to the plane."

"Cool, now let's kick this pig and go bring the boys home," Morgan said with renewed vigor.

Around four in the afternoon, the guys were able to get the cabin completely free of snow. Once they did, they were so tired out they weren't ready to walk back to the plane yet. "We did it." Gibbs said as he pried the frozen door open and walked inside looking around the dusty enclosure.

Morgan followed Gibbs and looked around "oh wow I never thought I'd be so glad for all of this to be here. Look at that fireplace, and a kitchen," Morgan walked over and opened some drawers and cabinets to find silver wear and plates. He followed Gibbs again and found a bathroom. "You think it's functional? That's almost too much to ask for. Then he found it "winner winner chicken dinner we have hit the mother lode… two bedrooms."

"This is amazing," Gibbs said actually in awe of the place. "We couldn't ask for anything more." He walked over to the sink and turned on the water, it sputtered for a second but then started to flow. "The pipes aren't even frozen that's a definite bonus." He then smirked at the two bedrooms. "I wonder if the walls are thin."

Morgan smirked at him "do you really even care? I don't think I do. But you're right this is better than anything I could buy and remodel for us right now. Hey I found some sheets which are thinner and therefore might be easier to use with the sleds. I want to get my Baby and my Baby's baby here now. Think we could do it today. I mean we left late yesterday and it worked."

"I think we should at least try. Let's get to work on the sleds and see if we can get back to the guys in time to make it back out here," Gibbs said heading for the door. Once outside he was back at the limbs and trying to cut some into the shape they needed with his knife. He was never happier for rule number nine.

Making the sleds turned out to be easy and after adding the sheet ropes, they were ready to head back. Morgan was in as much of a hurry as Gibbs and they were able to double time it back to the plane. With a quick kiss to Spencer's forehead, he told Spencer and Tony they had found a place and they were ready to move them. There were a few things Spencer insisted on them taking with them rather than returning for them tomorrow.

It took Gibbs a good half an hour to convince Tony using the sled was the best way to get to him and the baby safely to the cabin. Tony had felt stupid and weak having to do it but soon he was finally convinced and they were all on their way.

"While I'm glad we've had the time to get what I wanted together," Spencer said as he talked quietly to Derek "I do wish Tony wouldn't argue with Gibbs. Do you think I should go over there and make a medical case for Tony taking the sled?"

"Naw, look he's ready to go. Sit here. Baby you are gonna love this place" Morgan told Spencer full of excitement.

"Look Spence we are part of a bobsled team." Tony joked as they were pulled by their partners to the cabin. "This is kind of fun. Mush you huskies." 

"Tell me to Mush one more time DiNozzo and you will be sleeping on the couch." Gibbs said with a glare. He knew Tony wasn't happy but that didn't mean he had to be so obnoxious.

Spencer tried hard, really hard, not to laugh but damn it Tony was funny. He heard Derek talk to him quietly "Don't you dare Spencer do not encourage him. I don't want either of them sleeping on the couch tonight. Not tonight."

Spencer wondered why this couch was so important. "Derek does that mean there is more than one room… will there be two?" Spencer waited for a while but never got an answer.

"There are two," Gibbs said glad that Tony seemed to be quiet for at least a moment. He had been talking up a storm the whole way to the cabin and now they only had about twenty minutes left in their journey. 

"Ohh we are so gettin lucky tonight!" Tony said once again not being quiet.

Morgan looked at Gibbs "I thought we were keeping the two bedrooms part a surprise" he had really wanted to make that a surprise for Spencer. "So I guess keeping the secret of the working bathroom is out the window as well?" Looking first at Tony and winking then at Spencer he said "oh you are both getting so lucky tonight. Luckier than any of us has been in ages."

Tony let out a happy squeal and did a little dance. "Oh yeah a real bathroom and two bedrooms, this is going to be great. I don't know how you two did it, but finding this place is awesome!" 

"It was fate, if you believe in that sort of thing." Gibbs said.

Spencer looked around then to Derek "Derek? Derek we have a bathroom and 2 bedrooms what else?"

Derek leaned over and ran his fingers through Spencer's hair. "Well Baby we have a kitchen and a great room with a giant fireplace."

Spencer stood up and kissed Derek while checking to see if he still had his tonsils. Leaning back he smiled and said "you did it. You and Gibbs are heroes. We needed somewhere safe for Tony, our baby's and me. You found something above and beyond. Thank you my love."

"Holy fuckin shit!" Tony exclaimed as he got up to walk around. "This isn't just some random cabin in the woods this is amazing!" 

"Watch your mouth" Gibbs playfully scolded smiling as he watched Tony's eyes light up with joy.

Morgan looked at Spencer and saw eyes that had never been so big. Pulling Spencer up to him so he could hold Spencer tight to his body he said "you ok Sweetheart? This is a really good thing Spence I promise. I said we'd keep you and Tony safe and we will."

Spencer looked into Derek's face and tears slid down his face "you're right you found a safe place for us to live and give birth. Thank you my love, thank you."

"I was expecting an unheated outhouse, this is just amazing," Tony said as he opened the door holding it open for everybody else to enter. He then looked around the large main room where the living room and kitchen were. "Whoa it may be dusty and smell like mothballs…" as he said this he sneezed. "But better than a shit smelling outhouse." 

"We would never have had you guys live in anything remotely shit smelling." Gibbs said as he put his arms around Tony from behind. "So you approve." 

"Approve, dude this is…well amazing!"

Morgan followed Gibbs treatment of Tony and pulled Spencer toward his chest so he could feel every inch of Spencer's body against his. "Hey Gibbs we need to start a fire in the fireplace so we can get dinner done for these four boys. Spencer and I grabbed the food and brought it. Come on Gibbs dinner leads to bed" Morgan smirked at Gibbs.

As Gibbs and Morgan went about making a fire and getting dinner ready Tony walked over to Spencer and smirked. "This is pretty great isn't it? We really lucked out both on this house and in the boyfriend department."

"Yeah I guess there is an upside to getting Anthrax," Spencer said staring at Morgan wondering if the rest of his life would be this good.

"Yeah well I had the plague like eight years ago, almost died, not great on the lungs. I'm sure the same goes for Anthrax."

"Actually I haven't had bad effects. I lived through it now I don't have to worry any more. Looks like the guys are done, I saw some plates and silverware in the kitchen let's go set the table.

Dinner was a quiet affair, all parties simply eating their meal and having light conversation. Once they were done, Tony and Spencer went about washing and drying the dishes. 

"Aren't they cute?" Gibbs said to Morgan as he looked at the backs of the boys at the sink. He didn't realize he had said cute not just towards Tony but Spencer as well.

Morgan caught Gibbs comment and added to it. "You're right Gibbs they are cute but there're also delicious, luscious, scrumptious, succulent, tasty, and something delightful to watch and hear." Looking at the boys had awaken his desire to watch Gibbs and Tony make love. He also discovered he was turned on by them watching him and Spencer… he'd have to think about this.

"You're right they are all those things." Gibbs agreed and was about to say something else when both boys turned in their direction. 

"Well dishes are done; I am ready to snuggle by the fire," Tony said as he walked over to Gibbs taking the hand leading him to the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace. As he sat down he laughed. "I hope this rug isn't any indication of what kind of animals are outside."

Spencer laughed, "it probably is Tony I mean where else would the owner get it. By the way Derek any indication of who owns the place?"

"No Spence there isn't, but we'll take good care of it for them and leave it in good condition." Derek allowed Spencer to drag him over to the large rug and down to cuddle.

Spencer gave Tony a little push "hey move over just a little" he then settled into Derek's body facing his chest and Tony at his back. Snuggling in between both men he sighed and slipped into a light sleep.

"He's cute when he's asleep and not spewing off some crazy facts." Tony teased, well about the spewing part not about how cute Spencer was. 

"You are cute when you are sleeping too Tony so why don't you get to it." Gibbs said as serious as he could.

Not knowing what made him do it but Morgan reached out to Gibbs only to have the man jump up and stoke the fire for the night. Grabbing a large blanket Gibbs lay back down. No sooner had he hit the floor than Morgan reached out again and clutched Gibbs upper arm pulling him closer making them into a tight pile.

"Umm guys…" Tony whispered from where he had snuggled between Spencer and Gibbs. "I kinda gotta get up." 

"Tony just relax." Gibbs mumbled.

"MMMMmmmm SSHHHHhhhhh" Spencer whispered snuggling into Tony "sleeping" seconds later he slung an arm across Tony's abdomen.

"No seriously guys I HAVE to get up." Tony said in exasperation. "If you don't let me up I am so going to pee on everybody." 

Gibbs let go quickly wanting nothing to do with being peed on. "Tony you should have gone before snuggling." He groaned. 

"You make it sound like we are on a road trip or something." Tony said struggling to get out from under Spencer's sleeping frame. "Spence buddy please let go."

Morgan woke up enough to hear the conversation and run the conversation through his mind to know what was needed. "Meer Baby Boy, we need to let Tony get up. Come on you can cuddle back up as soon as he gets back." With that Morgan gently pulled Spencer's hand off of Tony and pulled him away as he scooted back. Looking at Gibbs he said "well one of them likes cuddling that's for sure."

"Tony can cuddle too he just has the bladder of a flea." Gibbs chuckled. 

Tony came back what seemed like ten seconds later and jumped back into the pile of limbs. "Okay NOW I am ready for a snuggle fest." 

"Shhhh just snuggle no talking." Gibbs said as he brought Tony back into the pile and they all got comfortable.

When everything settled down Spencer spoke with a slur but softly "Tony not a flea baby on bladder see you try with bowling ball on your bladder." After his disjointed sentence, he snuggled back down between Tony and Derek, but this time he could feel Gibbs drawn in as well.

"I have to remember that I am too old to sleep on the ground." Gibbs said as he stretched his arms over his head trying to work out the kinks in his back. "Know the time?" he figured it was either really late or really early with the darkness outside. They had lay down rather early so he wouldn't be surprised that half of them was already awake. He glanced down at Tony who was now snuggled up to Spencer even more since they were both gone.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 6

Gibbs slept in the pile of men for a good two hours, something he never did was nap, and when he woke up, he was a bit disoriented and groggy. It took him a second to remember where he was and who he was snuggled up with. Of course, he expected Tony but the other two took him a second to remember. Once he got his bearings, he got up off the floor and headed to the fireplace. The fire was beginning to go out so he put more wood on and poked it a bit before it roared back to life. That done he went to the kitchen and started making another pot of coffee. As he took it back to the fire to heat up he watched the other three men sleep for a second. He honestly couldn't remember seeing three more attractive men in his life, especially the two who were just beginning to show their pregnancy. 

With a content sigh, he started walking around the cabin, opening cupboards and closets just taking an inventory of what they really had. Opening one door he was shocked to see stairs going down. "Wow a basement," he whispered to himself as he flipped on a light switch and walked down the stairs. He was shocked at what he found. It was more of a cellar then a basement and inside he found shelves upon shelves of canned food. There were beans and peaches, tomatoes and potatoes. All sorts of things they had been missing in their diet. Grabbing a bag off the floor, he filled it with various things and carried it upstairs. Whistling softly to himself he started making a soup or more of a stew with the veggies he found and the meat they had caught and brought with them.

Morgan was beginning to stir, but it was so warm and it wasn't often lately he had been this warm. The room's warmth and Spencer's toasty body drug him back into the land of slumber and wrapped an arm tightly around Spencer.

Tony moaned in his sleep, something was waking him up but he couldn't figure out what it was. It was then he realized he was cold from behind. His front was nice and toasty but his back half was chilly. Opening his eyes, he looked around and found his lover standing at the counter in the kitchen whistling to himself. Groaning he got up and over to his boyfriend. "What's all this?" he questioned seeing all the jars and cans of food lined up on the counter with Gibbs dumping some of the contents into a big pot.

"Stew" was the simple response the younger man got.

"I can see that, well sorta" said Tony as he wrapped his arms around Gibbs waist and drop his head on his lovers shoulder. "So where did all this stuff come from? I don't remember seeing any of it before."

"When you were still sleeping I started looking around more and do you know the door over there is actually a door to a fully stocked cellar?" Gibbs said pointing to the cellar door with his wooden spoon.

"Wow that sounds amazing. I think we should wake the others and go look. Pretty sure Spence will be really happy" Tony hummed in Jethro's ear.

Gibbs shivered at Tony humming in his ear. His ears were always rather sensitive especially if they were nibbled on. He was glad the rest of the team didn't know about it otherwise they would probably make fun of him. Which would cause him to have to kill them. "Why don't you go wake the others while I finish mixing this and put it on the fire so we have food later? Don't know about you but I am hungry."

Tony turned slightly and kissed Jethro's neck spent a tiny amount of time and energy nibbling on his ear and slapped him on his butt as he walked toward the other two. "Sure." Tony walked over and looked at the still sleeping couple trying to decide who to wake up first. Finally deciding he walked over to Morgan and kneeling down dropped a few kisses on his temple until Morgan opened his eyes. Then motioned to Morgan to wake Spence.

Morgan felt the butterfly kisses getting stronger until it registered it was not a dream and started to move into a protective stance one that naturally protected his lover and their baby. He moved to consciousness quickly recognizes Tony and stood down. "What?"

"Get Spence we have something to show you and I think we'll all be very, very happy," Tony said quickly.

Morgan turned and quickly waking Spencer he helped him get up and they moved quickly to where Tony and Gibbs waited.

They had all assumed the door led to a coat closet before Gibbs had made his discovery. "Who likes fruits and veggies?" Gibbs asked with a rather goofy un-Gibbs like smile on his face. 

"Just answer the question or he is going to scare me with that look on his face," Tony said pretending to be scared of his lover.

Spencer looked at them with blurry eyes "Have you ever wonder how it's reasonable to gain 25 to 35 pounds during your pregnancy when a newborn baby weighs only a fraction of that? Although it varies from person to person, this is how those pounds may add up 7.5 pounds: average baby's weight, 7 pounds: extra stored protein, fat, and other nutrients. 4 pounds: extra blood, 4 pounds: other extra body fluids, 2 pounds: breast enlargement but that's slightly less for men, 2 pounds: enlargement of your uterus, 2 pounds: amniotic fluid surrounding your baby, 1.5 pounds: the placenta. Of course, patterns of weight gain during pregnancy vary. It's normal to gain less if you start out heavier and more if you're having twins or triplets — or if you were underweight before becoming pregnant. More important than how much weight you gain is what makes up those extra pounds…"

Morgan kissed Spencer quiet and turned to Gibbs and Tony "ok man I get that you found something special want to show us?"

Tony had no idea what got Spencer on that rant but didn't comment on it. Instead, he opened the door and let Gibbs lead the four of them down into the cellar. There were walls lined from top to bottom with shelves filled with canned goods.

"I thought it would be good to get some veggies and fruits into you guys." Gibbs said to Spencer who had wide eyes as he looked around the room.

"There are so many ca…" Spencer's voice trailed off.

Morgan looked around "Man there must be hundreds of cans here. All veggies and fruits?" Morgan turned to Gibbs rising one eyebrow."

"There may be some canned meats too I haven't really fully looked." Gibbs replied. 

Tony put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "This is pretty cool." He said also in shock at how many cans and jars were around.

Spencer looked around and saw several cribs holding more food –dried. He walked over to them eyes locked and dumbstruck. Looking over all the bins he turned around to the group saying "look some of this food is dried veggies and even some meat. Rehydrated it will be a little taster and make a big difference when supplementing the canned although now days scientists say there is minimal difference between fresh and cans." He stopped when he felt Derek's lips binding them together.

Tony chuckled at the way that Derek always had to silence Spencer. He found himself wishing Derek would silence HIM in the same way. 'Maybe if you start spewing facts he might?' he thought to himself. 

"So I am making a stew for everybody filled with veggies and meat. Nice and healthy for you pregnant boys," Gibbs said as they all headed back upstairs, Spencer with his bag of dried goods.

The smell was driving Spencer crazy. He could smell the veggies and meat in the rich sauce. He looked up and saw Tony joining him on the sofa. "Hey forgot to ask you how you're doing this morning. No pain or bleeding?" just as he had asked Tony every morning since the crash.

"I feel fine, and not bleeding from what I could tell." Tony said with a smile as he put am arm over Spencer's arms on the back of the couch. "And don't worry I would tell you if something wasn't feeling right. Then again the whole thing of being pregnant feels kind of odd." He rubbed his growing stomach with his free hand.

"Really not something I thought I'd ever have happen to me ya know" Spencer said, as he and Tony were getting to know each other. "I mean I was always so alone either taking care of my mother or trying to get through high school graduating at 12. I was in College when I had a medical examination; they let me know I could get pregnant." Looking over at Derek, he sighed, "you know Derek is actually the first person I have ever been with. He is my one and done. I'm scared for all the things that could happen, especially with no real OB attention, but even more as the child grows up will I be able to be a good parent?"

"This was a complete surprise for you and Derek right?" When he got a nod Tony continued. "Gibbs and I have been trying for over a year now; it came down to the point that we saw a specialist to figure out why I wasn't getting pregnant. It's really weird but for some reason when I got the plague it affected my reproductive organs and made it harder if not impossible to get pregnant. From what the doctor said this must be a miracle pregnancy because I shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

Spencer looked at Tony incredulously "you've had fertility problems AND the plague? You should have told me so I could be more prepared." Thinking about what he had just said he continued, "you had the PLEGUE? Just how did that happen?"

"Like nine years ago somebody sent a letter to the major case team at NCIS and it happened to be on my desk so of course I was cheeky and cocky about it and opened it up. Well there was a nice white powdery substance inside and I inhaled. It was really touch and go for a couple of days. They honestly didn't expect me to make it through. Hell I was planning my own funeral in my head as I struggled to breathe." Tony explained, happy that Gibbs wasn't in hearing range because he always got upset when Tony talked about his bout with the plague.

"I take it your team found the cure and solved the case?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah they did it, was a big mess but to make it all short and sweet the plague had a suicide gene attached to it so it ended up dying off before it could kill me." Tony said and smiled. "Gibbs gave me the softest head slap and told me I wasn't allowed to die. Then there was something about changing my cell phone number because women kept calling asking for Spanky." When he got a raised eyebrow from Spencer, he shook his head. "Don't ask." He chuckled. "All in all it worked out okay but I never thought I would be trying to get pregnant and it would still effect me."

"Well ok, now I know and it looks like I need to find a way to address your possible lung problems both during your pregnancy but also during delivery," Spencer sighed. "You certainly have had an exciting career. Mine has either been studying or profiling. Although our team often has some interaction with perps. But, mostly I stay at the base station. It's been worse though since Derek and I have gotten together. He says he has an unreasonable need to keep me safe. In his defense I do get myself into trouble a lot."

"If Jet tried to bench me he knows I would throw a royal fit so he hasn't. I am also his senior field officer, so he needs me to watch his six. Not that McGee can't watch out for both of us but with Ziva gone now and Probie Bishop taking her place things are a bit different around the office." Tony explained patting Spencer on the knee. "But think of it as a good thing Derek would want to keep you back. He wants you around for a long time not attacked by some freaky ass serial killer that you guys like to go after. I am much happier with terrorists then I would be with freaky guys that kill in all sorts of sloppy ways."

"Some of them like George Foyet The Reaper, was one of the most dangerous serial killers we have ever come across… and that was _before_ he set his sights on Hotch. Foyet turned Hotch into his final victim by killing Hotch's ex-wife, Hayley, and almost killing Jack, Hotch's son. Hotch and Jack had played a game where Hotch would tell Jack he needed help with a case and Jack would hide in a window seat in Hotch's office. Telling Jack he needed help with the case kept Jack kept him safe. Then there was Mason Turner and _Lucas, his autistic brother, who was a_ prolific serial killer and abductor. _Lucas_ had catered to Mason, his _brother, while mason_ lay a helpless quadriplegic in his bed. Turner was a former physician who used the murdered people in order to experiment with stem-cell research. Then he had Lucas feed his victims to the pigs at their farm so there would be no trace of the bodies. Turner killed 89 people before he was caught and killed. There was also…"

Tony felt himself beginning to feel a little sick as Spencer explained some of his cases. "Dude I don't know how you do it but I am glad there are people out there willing to." He then thought of something. "Don't you fear something like Hotch's family is going to happen to yours? I mean I fear another bomb is going to go off at NCIS. Another drone is going to take out a dinner event and something will happen to Jet and the baby. None of those things were personal. It sounds like your job can get a lot more personal."

"Yeah it can. I became hooked on Dilaudidgiven to me repeatedly by an unsub. I lost the only woman I have ever loved to a jealous serial killer, so yeah I worry, but you know what, I have to have faith that Derek will keep me safe and in turn, we will keep the baby safe. To do otherwise means I have to live my life in fear and I refuse to do that. Oh I know there are perils out there but I refuse to let them run our lives."

"Good way to look at it." Tony said with a smile. "We work in law enforcement we have to be prepared for anything but at the same time live our lives how we want to and I personally don't want to live scared to death." He looked around for a second before speaking again. "I will admit I was getting pretty freaked being in that plane day in and day out without anything looking better. I did not want to give birth in some frozen out crashed airplane." He then thought of something. "What exactly is Dilaudid?"

"Sometimes it's called hydromorphone" Spencer explained. "An opioid used as pain medication. The most common name for an opioid is narcotic. Dilaudid treats moderate to severe pain. It was almost 7 years ago, I became addicted. Derek knew something was going on and pushed me until I told him the truth. He helped get me go through withdrawal then got me into a program. It was then we became good friends. Wasn't until recently we decided to see if we could turn that friendship into this."

"Well I am glad he helped you because you guys make a great couple." Tony smiled. "You are going to make wonderful parents too no doubt about it."

"Well I'm sure I'll be ok, just as long as he or she doesn't get Schizophrenia. Derek says not to worry we will handle that just fine if it comes along. But still I worry."

Meanwhile while waiting for the meal to cook, Morgan and Gibbs had gone outside. They were by the woodpile clearing snow from the place they wanted to stand while they split the logs. Morgan had been wondering how he could thank Gibbs for finding the food. Leaning on his shovel, he said, "thanks Gibbs… according to Spencer finding all that extra food may make the difference between the baby's surviving until they would have been born were we still in DC. Means a lot to me man." As he spoke, he edged closer to Gibbs until at the end he was so close he was almost inside the man. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs waist and leaned to kiss him with lots of power and passion. As he pushed further he felt Gibbs cock digging into his hip. Pulling back, he asked with a dirty smirk "can I help you with that?" as he indicated Gibbs growing erection.

Gibbs swallowed hard as he looked directly into Morgan's eyes. He could see the same fire and passion he was sure were in his own. "You don't…have to." He responded as he tried to get away from Morgan and finish what they had started. However, the younger man was holding him in place against the woodpile. "What is this?" he questioned. "I mean we are both madly in love with the boys inside the house but here we are making out and sleeping in piles on the floor. Logically it doesn't make sense." He had no idea why he was even thinking logically with the way his cock pulsed in his jeans. Here was a hot man, who was amazing kisser, asking him to take care of his problem. Why was he resisting?

"Gibbs" Morgan started "I thought we determined that what all of us did would not affect the love we have for the boys, and that as long as none of us stepped over the line and made love to the other's partner nothing could change that. Isn't that the reason we all agreed on the rules. Look man if I enjoy sucking you off, even in front of Spencer… If I do it's because I really like you and this relationship that is developing between us, but it does not negate any and all feelings I have for Spence. BUT, and we all agreed, we all have to be ok with whatever happens. If this isn't something you want its ok man. I'll walk away and forget it ever happened."

"No," Gibbs said but not meaning he didn't want it. Actually, he was saying 'no' to Morgan walking away. "I want this as long as we stick to those rules." With that said, he pulled Morgan in for another passionate kiss, his hands fisted in the fabric of Morgan's down coat. After kissing for what seemed like an eternity Gibbs pulled back and smirked, something you didn't often see on Leroy Jethro Gibbs face. "Well if you're going to do it you better get to it before I take matters into my own hands." He said unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Morgan said as he and his hands slid down Gibbs body, exhibiting all his strength and fluidity. Once his knees hit the ground he carefully reached in and pulled Jethro's cock and balls out wrapping his gloved hands around one, well make that two, and licking Jethro's dick like a lollipop. It was fucking freezing out here and he didn't want any part of Jethro to get cold so he wrapped both his hands and tongue around the body parts they wanted and he set to sliding Gibbs deep into his mouth until his nose hit the soft curls at his base. He rested there taking in the smell he would ever know as uniquely Gibbs, then began the slid back out. It took him several tries to determine the rhythm that satisfied both their needs and kept Jethro warm. Soon he could feel Jethro beginning to respond reaching for his head to ramp up the tempo. Morgan knew what that meant and was all for it. Suddenly, just as Morgan bottomed out he felt the hot rope of Jethro's come hit the back of his throat, and he sucked every bit of come that came his way. When Jethro was finished, Morgan gently tucked his cock and balls back into the warm safety of Jethro's clothing. As he stood he smirked and took Jethro's hand into his "looks like this wasn't all one sided" Derek said laying Gibbs palm on the damp spot on his pants where his pre-cum had moistened it.

Gibbs looked down and then up at Morgan's eyes and swallowed hard trying to not get turned on all over again. "It seems somebody else needs some attention." He said working on Morgan's dark wash jeans and quickly getting his cock and balls out. He sunk to his knees in front of the dark skinned man and took him all the way into his mouth much like Morgan had him wanting to keep important body parts from getting cold. "Mmmmm." He moaned at the feeling of the cock in his mouth. It was different than Tony, but not in a bad way, just different and he liked it. He started bobbing his mouth on the hard member tasting the pre-cum that was special to just Derek Morgan. "So good" he said before taking all of the man in once again. He could tell by the way Morgan started thrusting his hips and was fisting his hair that he was getting close. Gibbs hummed with Morgan's cock in the back of his throat and it only took a matter of seconds before Morgan was coming deep down his throat and Gibbs swallowed it all. Pulling back after a minute, he secured the other man back in his jeans before standing and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Back inside Spencer listen for a minute realizing something was different… maybe even wrong. Then he realized what it was. No noise… no noise coming from the woodpile. He got up to see what might be happening and to see if Derek and Gibbs might need something. Looking out the window, he actually laughed aloud. "Tony come here quick," he said as he watched Derek finish giving Gibbs a blowjob. They both looked out at the view and turned to each other with maniacal grins on their faces. "Well don't think they need any help" Spencer said as he watch Derek finish Gibbs off and stand. But he was surprised, so surprised in fact, he just kept watch as Gibbs returned the favor. "That kiss wow I mean that was really hot" he said turning to Tony and starting a kiss of his own.

"Mmmm…" Tony moaned into Spencer's mouth as he wrapped him in a tight embrace and continued to passionately kiss the other man. He loved the way that Spencer tasted. He didn't taste like the ever present coffee that Jethro did but instead was his own brand of spice and musk he labeled uniquely Spencer Reid. He pulled away from the kiss a minute later panting to catch his breath. "Gawd you can kiss." He drawled rubbing his hands up and down the other man's back under the button down shirt.

"So can you" Spencer said, he could feel Tony's erection hitting his hip in the same manner he could only assume Gibbs had hit Derek's, the man would confirm it when they fell on to the sofa and whispered to each other lost in their own world. For some reason, and Spencer would forever wonder why, he said something he had never said to another human being. Something Derek said to him all the time "hey Agent I can help you with that" and he waited for Tony's reply.

"Spence you don't have to…just because they were doesn't mean we have to." Tony tried to assure his friend. Sure he WANTED Spencer to do whatever he wanted to do to him; he would take anything at the moment with the way he was tenting his sweatpants. He removed his hands from Spencer's back to reassure him they didn't need to do anything besides kiss. It was then he realized he wasn't the only one in the room with an erection. He smirked as he glanced down and saw both of them standing at attention. "Okay maybe we DO need to do something about this because we can't really go all day like we are now" Giving voice to his thoughts aloud.

"Tony I don't have to, I don't need to, what with pregnancy hormones and all. I. Want. To. Come over to the rug I want us to be nude and that takes the fire to keep us warm." He took Tony's hand and led Tony toward the rug and once there began removing Tony's clothes even through there was not too much to remove. He stopped at Tony's belly to deliver lots of tiny kisses and talk to the baby inside. Looking up he saw Tony watching him "you're so beautiful like this. I could watch you for eternity while you were pregnant." Then he lay down pulling Tony with him.

"You're the beautiful one." Tony said as he took at the beautiful naked form in front of him. He ran his hands down Spencer's chest and over his stomach, swallowing hard at the feeling of Love he had for both Spencer and the baby inside of him. "I know this started with you wanting to 'take care' of me but let me…you…first." He said beginning to trail kisses down the path his hands had just been. He stopped at the base of Spencer's cock and placed extra special kisses there. "So beautiful," he whispered before taking the other man into his mouth. He didn't take him all the way in but instead teased the head with his tongue and moved up the underside along the sensitive vain. He continued to lick Spencer like a Popsicle wanting to take his time in pleasuring him.

Spencer reveled in the feel of Tony's mouth. With the first lick, he relaxed like he was home. Not his real home that was Derek of course, but a family home he was also a member of. Not wanting to wait, he had always been a little bit hyper whenever Derek had sucked him off, not that Derek minded either. He scooted around moving his body in small enough spurts Tony might not realize before he got to his goal and when he did he gathered Tony into his mouth as well. To Spencer this was the best of oral sex… when they were doing each other at the same time. Tony tasted amazing and he couldn't wait for the finish. Fleetingly he wondered if Gibbs and Derek might walk in on them but lost the thought almost immediately as Tony nibbled on his tip. 'Shit' he thought 'I'm not going to last long feeling Tony and thinking of Gibbs and Derek.' How had his life turned this lucky?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Please remember this is an AU fiction and depictions in this chapter are not things that might actually happen in labor or delivery. Some is taken from online information, some from the memory of a medic who long ago left the field and some is pure fantasy. So enjoy the trip and get over anything you think or know to be a little (ok maybe a lot) hinky._

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 7

Tony pulled away for a second just enough to look into Spencer's lust filled eyes. "Cum for me Spence, I want you to cum for me deep down my throat." With the moan he got he knew Spencer was close so he quickly took him back into his mouth and automatically deep-throated sucking him as he waited for the volcano to erupt.

Spencer knew he was starting to lose it as he was trying to serve two masters as it were. The urge to come in Tony's mouth and the need to make Tony come in his. 'At the same time he thought in all the times he had tried it with Derek he had lost it, coming before he got Derek off. Could he manage his goal with Tony? While Tony was great and all that, and he did love him in his own way, he was NO Derek Morgan. Well here goes' closing his mind to anything but his cock in Tony's mouth and Tony's in his. "You too Tony now cu…" he shouted as he felt himself release and Tony's cum hit the back of his throat.

This whole thing was amazing to Tony, he and Gibbs had never gone as far as to get each other off at the same time, not like this anyway. "Oh Gawd," he drew in a breath as he felt like he lost every amount of liquid in his body with the amount he'd come. "Jesus Fuckin Christ." He panted trying to catch his breath.

"Why thank you for the obvious positive reaction to both our actions but I think hormones had more to do with it than the physical actions themselves" Spencer panted out as he too tried to regain control over his body. Just then, a voice and a chuckle came to him.

Kneeling behind his pretty boy Derek began kissing the back of Spencer's neck "now that Baby Boy is what I call beyond sexy."

Leaning back into the kisses he moaned "not gonna be able to call me Baby Boy much longer." He felt rather than heard Derek's chuckled "Wanna bet" before he snuggled back into to his life's love and fell promptly a sleep.

"Goodness he falls asleep fast." Tony chuckled as he watched Spencer snuggle into Derek. He then turned to Gibbs and gave him a cute pout. "You can snuggle me too if you want."

Gibbs didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly stripped off his clothes and moved in behind Tony, pulling him back against his chest. "You are so beautiful." He said rubbing his lover's belly. "We are going to have amazing children."

"You want to try for more after this one?" Tony asked rather impressed. Sure, he and Gibbs had been trying to have a baby for over a year but before that, it had been like pulling teeth to get Gibbs to agree they should have a child in the first place because of his past. Now it sounded like Gibbs was even thinking about multiple children.

"Well let's get through this first one and then we will talk a second, kay?" Gibbs voiced with a smile.

Tony nodded his head and yawned snuggling into Gibbs even more. "Good idea Boss."

Morgan looked up over Spencer's shoulder "he should talk looks like he falls asleep after a good orgasm almost as fast as Spencer, but then Spencer hasn't been sleeping well." He kissed Spencer's neck and began to rub Spencer's belly. His lover's warmth and the thought of their child dragged him to Morpheus dreams as well. His last thought was well at least he lasted longer than Spencer had with Tony, and a smile crossed his lips as he remembered him and Gibbs together.

After that first time they all slept together more often than apart, never caring who was sleeping with who as long as they were all in agreement. In this, at least, they never disagreed.

Five months later, everybody was doing various things around the cabin. Morgan, like always, was out chopping wood. Gibbs was making lunch in the kitchen and the 'boys' were sitting in the living room watching the fire. Even though it was almost summer, it still got chilly in the mountains where they were.

"I'll be right back." Tony said as he headed off to the bathroom. As he did his business, he felt some cramping in his lower stomach. Sitting down he took a deep breath and tried to calm his stomach. When it subsided, he stood up and went to flush the toilet. As he did so, he noticed blood in the toilet. "Shit." He exclaimed as he waddled out of the bathroom. "Um guys…."

"What?" Jethro asked as he looked up over at Tony and saw the terrified look on his beloved's face. Rushing over he slid to a stop in front of Tony "WHAT baby?"

Spencer walked over and looked at Tony then something urged him on into the bathroom. Seeing the blood caused his pucker power to engage. As calmly as possible, he walked back into the main room. "Tony have you had any contractions?" he asked with concern.

"Umm not sure, I did have a stomach cramp while I was in there… you know… umm anyway sat down it went away, did my thing and got up to see the blood."

Spencer looked at Jethro and said, "get him to bed right now… in you guy's regular bed not the floor. I'll be right there" and hurried off to get one of the kits they had put together.

"I'm sure I'm fine." Tony said as Derek and Jethro helped him to the bedroom. "Didn't Spencer say it was okay to bleed a little bit? I am sure I am fine" he repeated, a sign he was indeed scared. He was scared the first time it happened but even more scared now because it was getting closer to their due-dates but not close enough.

"Well it's better to be safe than sorry and have Spence check you out." Jethro said as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Tony. "But like you said I am sure it's nothing major." He said trying to keep his young lover calm.

Spencer waited in the doorway as he watched Morgan and Gibbs struggle to get the Tony through it. Walking to the bed, he had Tony lay back. "Ok Tony you remember the drill from before?" At the nod of Tony's head he put on the gloves they had rescued from the plane and said "ok relax, feet on the bed and let your knees fall apart I need to check you and see if I can figure out what's happening."

"This is rather embarrassing." Tony said as he did what Spencer asked and Spencer went about checking him. "Sure you've seen me naked more times than I can count but you normally don't have your fingers up my ass." 

"Honey this is one part in having a baby that isn't all that fun but it has to be done." Gibbs said as he held Tony's hand. "Plus if you have to just think about it as me sticking a finger up your ass." He said with a chuckle, using Tony's words. 

"You want me to get a hard-on in this process, I don't think so." Tony shook his head like crazy.

Both Derek and Spencer snorted and Spencer said "you gotta relax man you're going to break my fingers." Just then, Spencer felt a light cramp 'shit he thought I hope I'm not in labor too.' Derek and Jethro are going to be pissed if they have to deliver both baby's while I shout directions over my pains.'

Derek heard Spencer's quiet grunt "hey Baby Boy you ok?" he said hand on Spencer's closest shoulder and leaning in to keep the short conversation to themselves.

"Yeah just an uncomfortable position you know what with my being as big as a house" Spencer said trying to redirect the conversation. "Ok Tony you can relax now. I think you might be at the beginning of labor so stay in bed and we'll watch it."

Tony looked at Spencer with huge eyes. "Labor but it's too soon to be labor. Maybe it's just bleeding like the last time and that didn't turn into labor." 

"Aren't you 3 weeks from your due date, by Spencer's calculations, which I have learned to believe are pretty damn accurate?" Gibbs said stroking Tony's hand with his thumb. "Three weeks isn't bad. Did I ever tell you that Kelly was six weeks premature? It was a big deal back then. SO three weeks is nothing to worry about." 

"You and Shannon weren't in a cabin in the middle of the fuckin woods," Tony pouted yanking his hand from Gibbs crossing his arms in protest. "I am NOT in labor."

Morgan looked at the pouting one and the one talking back and decided to end the argument quickly. "Hey you, pregnant one, you're damn lucky we aren't still in the plane. And you" he said turning to Gibbs, "with the comforting words no one wants to hear just shut the fuck up. Now I'm with you, Jethro, I like Spencer's calculations better too. Moreover, you Tony, you know as long as Spencer is here you are probably in the best hands you could be in. I trust his memory over any one. So let's everyone calm down. Spencer can we take Tony back in the living room with us. He's less likely to get bored and into trouble."

"Yes I might do a crossword puzzle or something scary like that." Tony said sarcastically showing there wasn't anything he could get into trouble with in the bedroom. He did like the idea of being with everybody though. "Yeah Spencer can I come and join the masses?" 

"Tony stop being sarcastic it's not becoming." Gibbs said firmly getting annoyed with his young lover's attitude. "Now come on let Derek and I take you to the living room."

After they got Tony settled Spencer laid out the rules for Tony "ok until I say otherwise you will stay here in the nest. You need to get up for anything and I mean ANYTHING you get either Derek or Jethro to help you. You want anything you get one of us to help you. You can cuddle with any of us of course but No SEX in any and again I mean ANY way what so ever. If you have more bleeding or abdominal pains of any kind you tell me. Break any of these rules and you are so screwed. Besides confinement to the bedroom and bed you won't get ANY type of sex for years. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yikes you know a way to make a guy do what you want." Tony said as he snuggled into the nest. Just as he was doing so, he got the sharpest pain in his lower stomach that he had ever felt. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed rubbing the sore spot. "Uhh Spencer I don't think that was supposed to happen." 

Gibbs was at Tony's side in a second. "Baby are you okay?" 

"Does yelling 'holy shit' normally mean I am okay? Jesus Jethro."

"Oh for shit sake just shut up the two of you" Morgan said turning to Spencer he asked "you need us to move him back so you can check him?"

Spencer thought for a minute if what was happening was really happening then he wanted them all in the same room. "No let's not move him again. I can get down on the floor and if necessary both of you can be the crane to lift the beached whale up."

"Baby Boy if you don't stop with the snide remarks about your size I'm gonna, gonna uh gonna… ok well I don't know what I'm gonna do but can you please remember I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world?"

"Yeah and I think so too" Gibbs reiterated. Both of you are beautiful. Your eyes glow, your skin glows and even looking at the curve of your belly's getting bigger every minute makes me hard. So Spence we need to help you down?"

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs' comment of getting hard over his huge ass belly. "Just so you know if this pain is anything like labor then I have decided I am not doing it. This baby can stay inside until it goes off to college." 

"If you wait that long then it will hurt even worse." Gibbs chuckled as he and Morgan helped Spencer to the floor in front of Tony. When he got a look from both Spencer and his older lover, he decided it might be best if he shut up.

"Look man" Spencer said as he donned another pair of gloves glad they had plenty as their team often went from one case to another and never knew when they'd get to restock "remember our friend JJ? Well she told me that was why this is called labor and not a walk in the park. Ok let's see what we have." Just as he went to again check for the opening of Tony's birth canal, he felt a rush of warm fluid and looked down. "Well fuck me…" looking up at Tony he said, "your water just broke so here we go its show time."

(ADD ")A whale, I'm the beached one." Tony said before he realized it. He then quickly tried to make amends to everyone. "Why did you have to go and do that? It might not have broken if you hadn't stuck your finger up there!" Tony exclaimed, obviously in discomfort and was scared out of his mind about the whole thing. 

"Tony I doubt anything Spencer did caused your water to break. It's just 'show time' like he said." Gibbs said sitting back down next to Tony hoping he didn't get his head chewed off this time.

Tony reached for Gibbs' hand and held it tightly. "I'm not ready for show time. I was okay with being pregnant and I am okay with being a dad but this part I am not ready for. Aren't people supposed to go to classes and shit to teach them how to do this? I think I missed that class professor."

"Tony… Tony… Tony you know everything you need to know. We have talked about this a lot. All you are experiencing now is the difference between the real world and theory. Haven't you ever had months of theory only to have the experience, something you'd wanted, to stop?" Spencer asked him.

"I'm still scared." Tony admitted for the first time. His response wasn't sarcasm it was just pure fear. "I may know stuff and I do know it's going to be okay but I don't do pain well even though I have been shot on occasion. This is different I mean really how does something the size of a watermelon come out through something the size of a grape? Hell the first time Gibbs and I had sex I thought he was going to tear me apart and he ain't no watermelon."

Spencer patted Tony's thigh "ok too much PIM."

Without thinking Derek corrected Spencer "it's TMI Spence too much information" then he smiled as he watched Spencer shake his head and zoom in, as usual, on the task at hand.

"Fine whatever" Spencer answered. "Tony just let me check and see where we are." Checking Tony's birth canal, he said, to himself or so he thought, "shit is this progressing quickly. He is already open to 4 centimeters." Suddenly he realized how deathly quiet it had become and looked up to see panicked people looking at him. "Umm sorry didn't realize I was talking out loud. Ok so here we are you have dilated 4 centimeters since I last checked you, that's good and bad. Just means we have to be prepared for an explosive delivery bad and a shorted labor good. So Tony you lay on your right side while Jethro you and Derek take turns rubbing his back or getting anything else he needs. Oh yeah, after you get the beached whale up off the floor. What am I saying," he laughed as he lifted his arms for them to take.

"Oops sorry, Spence you aren't a whale you are a very attractive pregnant man. ME on the other hand looks exactly like a beached whale or maybe an elephant seal." 

Once they got Spencer up off the floor, Gibbs sat back down next to Tony. "If you are an elephant seal then you are a very cute one, one I happen to love very much." He said placing a quick kiss to Tony's lips.

Spencer did his little butt duck walk and finally got to Derek and settled in back to front, Derek cradling him. He heard Tony whimper and told Jethro "put your hand on his belly, you'll feel it tighten and then loosen. Time the contractions from the first hardening to the end, also, if you can, note the duration of the contraction." Then he leaned back against his lover and sighed, "Derek I love you."

"Me too Baby Boy me too."

"This is so much easier when you have machines in a hospital to do this for you." Gibbs said as he did what he was told to do. 

Tony lay there in agony ready for the pain to stop at any minute. "This baby is going to be an only child. I am too old for this shit." 

"Hey it's not like it's me having the baby now there is old for ya." Gibbs chuckled. "Older than dirt."

Morgan watch the by-play between the two men who just happened to be older than either him or Spencer. While Spencer was involved in their actions, he carefully made the move to slide his hand down far enough to feel Spencer's stomach and monitor it as well. In an attempt to determine if it was just being uncomfortable on the floor or he was in labor too. Man if he was, that was really going to be a bitch. Just as soon as Tony's pain was gone, he felt Spencer's stomach tightening. "Shit this is going to be a real bitch." No realizing at first he had spoken aloud he looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Look" Spencer said looking at Derek. "Yeah it might be hard to watch and ever harder to do but it'll be ok."

"No not what I meant Spence I think you are in labor too" and he waited for the explosion of voices.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Please remember this is an AU fiction and depictions in this chapter are not things that might actually happen in labor or delivery. Some is taken from online information, some from the memory of a medic who long ago left the field and some is pure fantasy. So enjoy the trip and get over anything you think or know to be a little (ok maybe a lot) hinky._

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 8

Spencer pulled away from Derek and shot him a glance that said 'why did you betray me?' Looking at all of them, he cleared his throat and began. "Ok I have a plan, one I thought of for just this occurrence. We have two birthing bags, all with plenty of supplies for each one of us. So Jethro will monitor Tony and you, Derek, will monitor me. I'm hoping one of us can have an expedited labor and then One of the other of us can deliver the second baby. If not then, Jethro you will deliver your baby and Derek you will deliver ours."

At that point all three of the other men spoke at once.

Derek got very quiet "WHAT THE FUCK Spence one of you have an expedited labor. Just when during the process of your delivery are you planning on delivering Tony? What about all that post-delivery bonding you said was so important? You deliver first and OUR baby gets left out of that?"

Tony's eyes went as wide as quarters at the latest news. "Umm last time I checked Jethro did not go to midwife school." He paused and thought for a second. "Okay then again none of us have so we're all screwed!"

Gibbs overrode with "we are not screwed, Spencer has taught Morgan and I what to do in case something like this happened so it's going to be okay." Gibbs replied but he was still freaked out beyond belief and it was evident in his voice. He sure wished he could calm his voice to help calm Tony.

Spencer raised his voice to overcome their volume "Ok all right I can't answer you all at once. First Tony, no your right but that isn't what's needed. Jethro, you're right I did give you and Derek instructions but I'll be right beside both of you every step of the way. As for you Derek, no he won't. You can do it as well as I if the delivery of Tony & Jethro's is after ours. So we have a plan and we are going to work the plan right?"

"We have a plan that still scares me but I think I understand it now." Tony said and then winced reaching down and holding his stomach. "Jesus Christ does it have to hurt so god damn much?" 

"Again that is why it's called labor Baby…" Gibbs said but trailed off when he got glares from all the men in the room especially Tony.

Derek continued to glare at Ro, as he had begun to think of him in his head. "Look you're the only one of us who has actually been through the labor process. Care to share with the class what we can expect from the father side of it? I mean just how mean are these soon to be mama's gonna be?"

"Watch all vital body parts and beware his language towards you is going to change." Gibbs said with a slight bittersweet chuckle. He remembered the day Kelly was born and how at one point Shannon grabbed his balls and screamed he was NEVER getting fucking close to her again. And this was his normal wife who never cursed.

"Well that's a little vague, care to be more specific?" Derek remarked.

"Well Will," Spencer was remembering their conversation regarding Henry's birth. "He said JJ almost broke his fingers and hand, said it hurt for days afterward. Oh and she screamed he was never touching her again. But the Doctor said she was pretty low key compared to most of his Mom's. Oh and she is pregnant again so he must have touched her at one time." Spencer sighed and thought about how he would miss this baby's birth too or maybe even more if they were never rescued.

Derek leaned over and began wiping the tears from his eyes. "Hey, hey there Baby Boy didn't know JJ was pregnant again. But we will see them before too long. The spring will be here soon and snow melt can't be too far away."

His recitation of the first tale fell off a he had another contraction. It didn't seem as strong as before so the distraction of the story was helping him at least.

"I'm not sure if I am supposed to feel uplifted by that story or not." Tony said with a slight chuckle. "But either way it is distracting."

Gibbs smiled, happy Tony didn't seem to notice his last contraction was as strong as the others. He did what Spencer said and took notice of how far apart the contractions were coming. So far, they were still about three minutes apart. He wondered if after the next contraction he should 'check' Tony like Spencer said. Sure he had seen Tony in a lot less clothing before but for some reason 'checking' the man he loved for dilation progress seemed a bit well…personal. Sighing he shook his head; they didn't have any choice in the matter considering where they were. They were all in this together and frankly, he would rather do the 'checking' himself then have Morgan do it since Spencer was now panting through contractions right along with Tony. It was up to the two of them and how much information Spencer could throw out through his own birthing.

"Oh Tony THE THOUSAND AND ONE NIGHTS is one of the great story-books of the world. It was introduced to European readers by the French scholar Galland, who discovered the Arabic original and translated it into French in the first decade of the eighteenth century there existed as early as the tenth century of our era a Persian collection of a thousand tales enclosed in a framework which is practically the one used in the present collection telling of a King who was in the habit of killing his wives after the first night and who was led to abandon this practice by the cleverness of the Wezir's daughter who nightly told him a tale which she left unfinished at dawn so that his curiosity led him to spare her till the tale should be completed he rambled in one breath. Taking a big breath he continued "no two manuscripts have precisely the same contents and some of the most famous of the tales printed are probably not properly to be regarded as belonging to the collection but owe their association with the others to their having been included by Galland thus "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" is found in no Oriental version of the "Nights," and "Ala-ed-Din and the Wonderful Lamp" was long supposed to be in the same situation though within recent years it has turned up in two manuscripts…" he trailed off again as another contraction started.

'Trust my Pretty Boy to ramble on in-between contractions, but it was distracting all of them from the fear that seemed to be rising to near panic level. Hearing Spencer moan he came back from his thoughts and remembered they really were in a situation out of their control and he had better get a grip.

Tony was grateful for the distraction and was really getting into the story. He rarely had anybody tell him stories or read books to him as a child so this was calming and soothing, up until the next contraction that is. "Yikes! Big guy stop that, you're hurting daddy" he said rubbing his extended stomach.

"Tony that was only two minutes since the last one, I think I need to check to see how far you've dilated now." He said moving so he was kneeling in front of Tony's legs which almost automatically spread for him. Of course he had seen Tony this way, touched him this way, but this was different. Taking a deep breath, he assured Tony he would try not to hurt him and when he got a nod of understanding, he used his gloved fingers to check how close he was. Once he was done, he looked at Spencer with a bit of fear in his eyes. "If I calculated this right I would say he is about eight centimeters."

Jethro he is in transitional labor" Spencer puffed out as another contraction hit him. 'Man he thought this might be a little close, he hoped Derek was listening in case he couldn't remind him.' Jethro, this is a more physically demanding and draining time and he may feel exhausted, frustrated, impatient, and overwhelmed. Hang in there, though, both of you; it won't be much longer before we all meet your little one. Tony if you feel the urge to push tell Ro and he can help you with the breathing we practiced. Ro remember the panting and breathing along with him if necessary. Pushing before dilation is complete could cause your cervix to swell, which can complicate delivery.

"Dear God why did we have to be stranded in the middle of nowhere where drugs aren't available because I would totally have wanted drugs!" Tony cried out through another contraction and even though he felt really stupid he followed the breathing techniques that Spencer had taught them a few weeks earlier.

Gibbs held Tony's hand and counted with him through the contraction. "Just focus on the bear baby." The one he had carved. "Focusing on something other than the pain will help it pass." He couldn't believe he was going to be a father again in probably an hours' time with how fast Tony was going.

Tony glared at Gibbs, "Fuck wooden bears."

Meanwhile in the Spencer/Derek camp things weren't any better. In fact, Morgan hadn't known Spencer had such a gutter mouth.

"Shit, this so fucking hurts" Spencer said in one of his less colorful utterances. "Derek forget what I said and give me drugs" Spencer screamed. Seeing his partner not moving he screamed even louder "drugs you motherfucker and right now."

"Spencer" Derek said trying hard to control his temper or laughter, right now he didn't which was in danger of erupting. "Spence we talked about this before. You never want drugs and you remember why" there was no way he would bring up Hankel right now. "So let's try some of the breathing you have Tony and Jethro doing. Do I need to check you now?"

"No" Spencer said as he began to follow Derek's instructions. 'It did take the edge off' Spencer thought as he remembered Hankel too.

"See even Spencer has lost it. This whole process is shit." Tony said through a major contraction. "I am with Spence where are the drugs?"

"Sorry I left my morphine prescription back at the house which I will remind you is probably thousands of miles away." Gibbs pointed out not in the mood to play around and coddle the moody pregnant man.

Tony glared at Gibbs and then felt something change, something felt different. "Okay am I supposed to feel this pressure down there to like…push?"

Spence was just finishing a contraction as Tony spoke. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he looked at Jethro "ok check him again, Tony if you are fully dilated you can begin pushing but not until then." As his contraction stated again Spencer said "shit this really hurts, and felt a little too soon to be starting again. Derek you better check. AND BOTH OF YOU USE GLOVES" he screamed as he was pulled into another contraction.

"Why do we need to use gloves, it's not like our fingers haven't been to secret places before." Gibbs said as he did what he was told and put on purple exam gloves. Of course for some weird reason his mind went to 'why does the FBI have purple exam gloves? Shaking that thought away he positioned himself between Tony's legs and went about checking him. What he found made him wince a little. "I'm no midwife but I am pretty sure if I was I would probably say he is between 9 and 10 centimeters dilated. Probably why he feels the need to push so badly?"

"So what does that mean exactly?" Tony asked with fear in his eyes. "Pushing means this is it….that the baby is going to be here any minute?" he then thought of something. "But pushing is supposed to hurt; I am tired of things hurting."

This time it was Derek's answer the men heard. "You need the gloves to keep out any infection that might make the baby sick. Remember while your fingers have been there before the baby has not" Derek was proud of the answer he gave proving he had listened to Spencer carefully when he talked about all the precautions they needed to take. Some were usual precautions, like the gloves. While others were improvisations, they had to use, due to the circumstances they were in. Derek pulled on another pair of purple gloves idly wondering why they now had purple glove instead of the old white ones. Oh well that was a thought and discussion for another time.' Checking he told Spencer he thought he was only about 8 centimeters, and smiled when Spencer groaned.

"Can I push now, this is becoming unbearable." Tony groaned wiggling around on the floor. "I feel like I haven't been drinking my daily prune juice and am all backed up." He whined.

Gibbs tried hard not to laugh and not be disgusted as Tony talked about constipation. He glanced at Spencer and when he got a 'go ahead' held onto Tony's legs and looked into his eyes. "Okay baby the next contraction I want you to push down hard. I know it's going to hurt but soon it will be over and we will have the beautiful baby we have been wanting to see for months now."

Tony took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Okay I am ready." He said as he rested a minute before the next contraction hit. When it did he propped himself up on his hands and bared down, panting and grunting through the whole contraction. When it was done, he flopped back down and tried to catch his breath. "This is so intense."

Spencer watched the other couples actions to make sure they were following the plan he had laid out and they had practiced for months now in preparation until another contraction hit. Somehow, Tony had been right this was different. He asked Derek to check him again and shivered at the concerned look his lover had given him. "What is it" he asked Derek softly.

Derek leaned up and whispered in Spencer's ear quiet enough he knew Tony and Jethro would not hear him. "You are dilated to ten, but it seems quicker than you had explained to me. Also I don't feel a little round thing you said I would."

Spencer looked at Derek with a little fear in his eyes. "The head. Check to see if you can feel feet, very tiny feet" he said running all the things it could be, None of them good.

"Jesus Christ, Leroy Jethro Gibbs you are NEVER sticking your dick inside me ever again. This is completely unbearable." Tony said not noticing what was going on next to him as he was so focused on his own stuff.

"Okay baby." Gibbs said just trying to keep Tony calm. When another contraction hit Gibbs was surprised that he could actually see the baby crowning. "Just a little more pushing baby, you can do it."

Tony grunted and pushed as hard as he could through the contraction. He could feel the progress between his legs but was scared to look down and see what was going on. "Come on baby, give daddy a break from this pain and come into this world so we can love you to pieces." He said aloud through another push. Once that contraction was done he glanced over at Spencer and Morgan and saw fear in both their eyes. "You two…okay?" he panted.

Derek dropped a quick light kiss on Spencer's forehead. Snapping on another pair of gloves he again settled between Spencer as his legs fell open to allow Derek room. Trying not to hurt Spencer any more than he already hurt making sure he felt between contractions. His whole body began to tighten as fear rolled down his spine. Derek looked up seeing Spencer's concerned face he whispered "yes." It didn't take a Doctor for him to see Spencer was very worried. Obviously, there was something his younger lover now had reason to have a very worried look about him.

'Shit' Spencer thought as another contraction started again. This one was the hardest ones he had had yet. When it was over he whispered "breach, Derek the baby is breach." Seeing the questions in Derek's eyes he tried to answer in a way that wouldn't add to his fear. "Feet first, come here."

Since everything appeared normal with Tony, Gibbs moved over so he was next to Morgan. "Is there anything you need me to do? Tony has things under control and I know he would be pissed if I didn't offer my help."

Tony bared down and pushed through another contraction. This one pushing the head farther out.

Derek looked at Jethro's concerned face and answered, "the baby is feet first. Spencer seems to think so far so good. Tony seems closer you better get back to him."

Gibbs knew what it meant for the baby to be feet first or in a breach position. He tried to keep the fear out of his face as he went back to Tony. When he looked, he was shocked to see that the head was completely out and Tony was working on getting the shoulders and the rest of their son or daughter out. "You can do it baby just a few more pushes." He said guiding the baby through the contraction and out into the world. Right away they all happily heard loud crying.

"It's a girl," Gibbs said with a huge smile on his face. "We have a baby girl." He kissed Tony on the sweaty cheek as he held the baby up for Tony to see.

Tony panted trying to get himself under control .Tears were falling down his cheeks as he held the slimy baby in his arms. "She is beautiful." He said in awe.

Both Spencer and Derek heard the baby's first cry and Jethro tell Tony it was a girl. They smiled at each other before another contraction racked Spencer's lithe body. Returning his eyes to Spencer he leaned in for more instructions. "Hey Baby Boy what do I do?" The scream from Spencer during his next contraction really scared him.

Spencer knew it was vital for him to try and hold off the next contraction so he could give Derek the vital information he would need. "Derek you need to gently pull on the baby's feet. As you feel the more of the baby you need to get your hands in further and ease the cervix around the baby's head and shoulders. As soon as you feel the baby's head feel along the body and feel for the nose. Once there" Spencer could feel the contraction beginning again, he needed to hurry, hoping for the best. "Put a finger on either side and pull out a little. Make sure the baby's face isn't covered. The shoulders and head will be harder to deliver but gentle traction should WORK…." Spencer tried to concentrate on what was happening to him and control his fear.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Even though they were both very happy about their daughter, both Tony and Gibbs were worried about what was going on around them. Spencer and Derek didn't need these kinds of complications. They were some of the best people Tony had ever known. He turned to Gibbs and gently pushed him. "We're fine, why don't you see if you can help at all, maybe keep Spence on track with that freakin wooden bear and not the fact that his baby is in distress.

Gibbs wasn't sure about this, technically Tony wasn't finished with the birthing process himself. There was still the afterbirth and the cutting of the cord. "Baby you still have a bit of things to do yourself." As he said this he saw a look come over Tony's face as he started pushing again. It was much easier to birth the afterbirth so Tony barely broke a sweat.

"We will worry about the cord later, go help them" he said slight force.

Taking his cue Gibbs scooted over to Derek and Spencer. "I have been sent to help. So here I am."

"Thanks Ro" Morgan responded, "but Tony still needs you and so does that baby girl. Hey Tony" Morgan almost shouted, "how bout Spencer tells us more of the Arabian story." Whispering to Gibbs he said "maybe Spencer telling more of the story will refocus him on the baby and finishing his delivery. Tony too. If things get dicey I'll call you back."

Spencer tried to remember where he had left off and concentrated on it rather that his delivery. …"and the merchant wailed and wept and the three sheykhs also manifested their sorrow by weeping and crying aloud and wailing but the first sheykh, who was the owner of the gazelle recovering his self-possession kissed the hand of the 'Efrit, and said to him O thou Jinni and crown of the kings of the Jann if I relate to thee the story of myself and this gazelle and thou find it to be wonderful and more so than the adventure of this merchant wilt thou give up to me a third of thy claim to his blood he answered yes O sheykh if thou relate to me the story and I find it to be as thou hast said I will give up to thee a third of my claim to his blood" Spencer was able to get in before the next contraction set in. They had started on another story… the one about The Story of the Merchant and the Jinni. Spencer couldn't hold back the scream he released as the contraction seemed to continue on forever.

Derek was beginning to sweat and as he felt the baby moving forward he fought to keep his fingers open and not let his or her nose get covered cutting off the oxygen. All of a sudden, he felt an explosion against his hand and delivering the baby's feet and torso, leaving just the shoulders and head.

"Derek" Spencer seemed to scream, just as he had delivered the tiny feet and body. "Keep control his head and shoulders don't let them come too quickly."

Derek placed his hands on the shoulders as he delivered them. The baby's head came into view and as gently as Spencer had told Jethro to deliver their baby he delivered theirs. He was shocked when the baby took a breath. It was a boy, the boy Spencer had told him he believed all along they were having. "Guys it's a boy… we have a boy and a girl" he finished as he took his first full, calm breath since this began.

Baby Gibbs was rather quiet, just cooing a bit, when her Uncle Spencer told his story. There was something about his voice that was simply relaxing. BUT when Spencer and Derek's baby boy started crying so did baby girl Gibbs, who really needed a name.

Tony and Gibbs had thought about names but all of them had been boy's names because it was such a small chance that two males would have the genetic make-up to give birth to a girl. "Shhh little one, no need to cry. I know Uncle Spencer might be a bit scary right now but believe me he is a great guy and will help you get to be oober smart."

Gibbs smiled at Tony talking to their daughter. Even though he had been scared to death to have something so small around the house that was HIS responsibility he seemed to have forgotten the fear now. Gibbs heard crying coming from Derek and Spencer's baby and smiled even bigger when the healthy baby boy was placed in Spencer's arms. While Spencer held his son for the first time, Gibbs stood up and got the blood rushing back into his lower limbs. He looked down at the two babies and their Daddy's and chuckled a bit to himself.

"You guys look beat, why don't I take the kiddos and get them all cleaned up. Derek you think you can help clean up the boys?" When he got nods of approval he headed to the kitchen sink where they had put everything needed to clean the babies a few weeks before, just in case. Once he was done he went back to the birthing area and took each baby in an arm and headed to the sink for their very first bath.

Tony watched his daughter being taken away from him and almost panicked. It would have been worse if it had been a nurse or somebody he didn't know, but this was the father of his child and he had done this whole baby thing before. He turned to Derek and was curious what was going to happen with him next.

"Jethro" Spencer said as the breath began to even out. "After you are done, the stuff you need for them is in our room. The diapers we made from our shirts and the skins Tony and I prepared to help keep them dry. Derek, there are strips of cloth we prepared to capture the blood that will still need to drain from our bodies, and there are leather thongs to hold them." All of these preparations Spencer had taught Tony were from things he remembered from books he had read most notably a series of fictions called The Children Of The Earth by Jean Auel. Spencer had been fond of the series ever since his Mother had read them to him at age 5. He had worn out three copies of the series as he had read them over and over. "After you get us washed up you will need to take everything that is bloody and bury it away from the cabin so that when the predators come they will stay away from the cabin."

Derek looked fondly at his lover and new father of their son "I don't know how you remember all this stuff but I am sure glad you do."

Before going to the kitchen, he made a detour to the nest, Gibbs made sure he had everything Spencer had just mentioned and got to work cleaning the babies. Both of them were trying out their new set of lungs crying the whole time.

Derek got all he needed to help clean up both Spencer and Tony. As Spencer had told him he he made a pile of bloody cloth so he could bury them away from the cabin to keep everybody safe inside. He looked down at his newly cleaned lover and smiled. "We have a baby boy…a healthy one from what I can hear over in the kitchen."

They all sat on the on the floor facing the fireplace, backs against the couch, babies quieting down to light coos.

"Oh he's healthy all right." Gibbs laughed as he dried both babies and _swaddled_ both of them and took them to each of their daddy's.

After Jethro gave Tony their little girl, he turned to Derek and started to hand his son to him. Derek backed up "oh no I can't hold something so small, Spencer you remember what I said when Haley and Hotch brought Jack in. I told them I'd stick to practicing?"

"Yes I do, and I also remember when JJ brought Henry in you took him away from Garcia and fed him his first BAU bottle. I remember the look on your face. Take him Der you'll be just fine then both of you come sit here," Spencer said patting a place beside him.

"We need to come up with names for these two. We can't call them Baby Gibbs and Baby Morgan forever" Tony said as he looked down at his daughter. "Jethro what do you think of calling her Kaitlin Paddington?" he bit his lower just in case Gibbs totally hated it and then he would feel funny. "We can of course do something else." He said hiding his nervousness.

"I like that Tony are those names from your family?" Derek asked as he thought of names for their little boy.

"Kaitlin was my partner before Ziva and way before Ellie came about. She was killed in the line of duty and was one of my best friend's." Tony explained.

"Also Paddington is his mother's maiden name so I think it works perfectly for our little girl." Gibbs leaned over and gave both Kaitlin and Tony a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh yeah I think I remember something about a Kaitlin Todd, she was your partner?" Derek asked? "Cause I gotta say from what I heard she was a very special agent. She's almost a legend at the BAU."

"Is she really?" Tony asked with a bit of shock in his voice. "When we first got her she was part of the secret service. But of course Jet here coaxed her into joining NCIS and she fit in perfectly." He took a deep breath "and she will always be missed. I mean it's different to lose a friend and agent through death unlike things were with Ziva when she left a year and a half ago. I mean we still talk on a weekly basis, or at least we had until we got stuck here. Now we probably left Tim to deal with Ellie Bishop. She is definitely interesting."

"I think what Tony is trying to say is that all the women on our team are all great agents and different in their own rights. It will be nice to get back." Gibbs replied.

"So are ours, each is fantastic in their own way." Turning to Spencer, Derek asked "so what about this little guy Spence?"

"Welllllllll, I was thinking about Franklin Dane Morgan. Franklin for your dad and Dane is the male equivalent of Diana my mom's name." Spencer looked at Derek and reached to run a slender finger down the downy soft cheek of his new baby. He smiled as his son turned to his finger and made little sucking motions with his tiny lips."

"Looks like someone is getting hungry Pretty Boy" Derek smiled at his lover. The words had just left his mouth when little Franklin opened his eyes and screamed. "Well" Derek said "I guess that's clear enough."

As soon as Derek handed Franklin over to Spencer, he moved the baby to his breast just like the books had said to. Feeling the baby naturally latch on and start to suckle brought a calm to Spencer he had never known. He was unaware of the bucolic smile that covered his face.

Derek thought at that moment his life was as good as it would ever be.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgan stepped in "look Tony" as he watched Tony gently placed Kaitlin in the fir-lined basket between them. She just tried nursing for the first time but wasn't successful. "What am I doing wrong? Is there something wrong with my milk? Does she just not like me? He questioned beginning to panic. "If I can't feed her she is going to starve."

Gibbs rubbed Tony's back in gentle circles. "Honey she just needs some time. This kind of thing is far from abnormal, isn't that right Reid?"

Spencer replied to Tony's anxious question "not sure Tony all the books I read focused on the delivery. I guess we will have to depend on the two with actual experience.

"Tony my man" Morgan chimed in, "she doesn't hate you, she hasn't be around you long enough. You're her Daddy she has to love you, or so my Momma said. Let's let her kinda catch her breath and you can try again, before her lungs get wound up, ok?

At least she seems to like to sleep." Gibbs said with a small smile. "When I was trying to give both of them their first bath things were rather comical. Franklin kept wiggling and trying to slip away from the water while Kaitlin kept kicking Franklin. That could be why he kept trying to get away. He was thinking 'get me away from this crazy Bitch,' "

"I will ignore the fact that you just called our daughter a Bitch and instead laugh at the thought of you trying to give two minute old infants a bath." Tony laughed shaking his head. He looked down at his daughter. "You're just a spitfire aren't you? You want everything the way you want it. You are going to have all the boys in this mixed up family wrapped around your little finger…actually maybe more like your middle finger."

Morgan looked over at Katie, as he had already named her in his mind. "Think you're right Tony. Just looking at the two of you stare at her lets me know you will have a spoiled daughter. "Hey" He continued "I don't think Frankie here is gonna be any slouch in the in the middle finger department either. We can't exactly call him Bastard that is already taken. Hey what about Bruiser? He looks like he's already at a nice fighting weight. I mean he's fatter and longer than Katie. Look Tony, she seems to be rooting around for a nice warm breast try feeding her again."

Katie whimpered looking up at her daddy from her place in the basket.

"I guess I can try again." Tony said as he picked the baby up nervously. He wasn't afraid of the little baby but more the fact that she didn't seem to like HIM very much. Taking a deep breath, he placed the tiny bundle up to his chest and without even a seconds hesitation she latched onto Tony's right nipple and started to suckle. Tony got a huge smile on her face. "See….she's doing it!"

Gibbs smiled, "I knew she would. She just needed to do it on her own time."

Both Spencer and Derek smiled as new fathers looked at their newborns. Yeah these little ones were gonna be just fine in spite of their rugged start.

"You know these little guy's" Morgan said full of pride "are a miracle. They survived a plane crash, living in less than stellar living arrangements, having their Papas deliver each of them, a first bath and now they are each nursing from their Daddy's breast getting the wholesome milk they need to survive. All in all I think we did one hell of a job."

Both couples looked with pride at their newborns. "Yup and we can all have sex again real soon." Spencer made an extravagant sigh as he added "I've missed having sex with all of you for so long."

"That is something I never thought I would hear Spencer so upset about. I mean I know he has sex, I've been a part of it, but It's just funny to hear him talking about it." Tony said as he patted Katie's diapered bum and she continued to nurse. "BUT I too am ready for sex again." He then thought of something. "Wait the only way we can have sex again is if we have protection and we don't have anything like condoms or birth control pills." He had a forlorn look on his face as he said this.

Morgan smirked and said, "wait a minute I have a surprise for ya all." Getting up and running to in to the bedroom, he soon returned with two boxes in his hands and held them up. Two boxes of Trojan Magnum condoms, 48 to a box and pre lubed. "If we're carful think these will last?"

Gibbs laughed but mostly at Tony's reaction not Spencer's. "Hey at least they are prepared. We should have been that smart."

"Well remember we were TRYING to have a baby before we left for this mission. So why would I have condoms? Heck I already knew I was pregnant when we left so again why the condoms?" Tony tried to show why he didn't have any condoms. "AND I didn't think we would be gone more than a few days not months."

"Okay you have a good point." Gibbs said patting Tony's thigh. "Now we just have to wait a few weeks before we can actually have sex again…get your body back to normal."

Tony smirked at Gibbs and then at Derek. "I am sure Spencer and I would like a show…"

"Ok, OK" Derek said interrupting Tony. "We know what you want to see, and we might even give it to ya but NOT before you are both healed. We, at least I know, just how much Spencer will find it necessary as soon as the fun begins again. So as I said we all wait. How long is that time Spence? I'm sure it was written about in one of those books"

"Probably too long." Tony said with a pout on his face. He then made a disgusted face and looked down at Katie. "Kaitlin seriously? Already?" he held the infant away from his chest as possible. "We need to get back to civilization and real diapers because this shirt thing is NOT working."

"You're right Tony but remember our ancestors did it this way". He looked and Derek then LJ "hey guys you think we might make some type of outer covering from those hides to go over the diapers making them a little more shielding to use?"

"I had sisters remember and my mama didn't like those fancy throw away diapers. Come on boy's time for diaper changing duty again. I found a pale we can soak the diapers after we wash them out" Derek \said laughing.

"Okay I have decided she was less messy inside." Tony said rubbing Katie's back as her Papa held her. "Then again morning sickness was rather messy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes "You love her even though she is messy." He smiled and pressed a kiss to Tony's temple. "I love you."

Derek leaned over and kissed Frankie on the forehead then went on to kiss Spencer too. "I love you too."

"After all the time I spent in labor you better."

"Katie will be potty trained at the age one." Tony said with a nod of his head, not mentioning that he himself hadn't been toilet trained until he was almost four. Boy did he hope that wasn't hereditary.

"As I learned from Derek you let me know how that works out for you Tony. If we keep breastfeeding for longer than a year it's very likely the children won't be toilet trained until we stop" Spencer demonstrated once again his superior knowledge, but knew this was not the time to verbalize it.

"Oh isn't that great." Tony pouted but then changed the subject as he watched their two partners working hard in the kitchen. "So we can't even watch them fool around for a while? I could totally go for watching a good blow or hand job."

"Tony you are really incorrigible, but I think we can encourage them to up their time line. Now don't you think it would be advisable to get Kate changed. Oh and you As well?" Spencer grinned at the other man.

"Good idea," Tony said trying to hold the baby up and stand at the same time. He found he was shaky on his feet. "Whoa princess lets try this again." He said putting Katie down and then standing and getting his footing before taking the baby back in his arm.

"Well" Spencer said "Franklin I see you're going to follow everything Kate does. Let's go change us too" said as he copied Tony's way of picking the baby. He headed to the changing table the older men had just finished with loving care.

Tony waited for Spencer to be finished before he and Katie took their turn. "Are you as sore as I am?" he questioned the younger man. "I feel like my ass has been torn to pieces." He said rather bluntly.

"Probably more since my delivery was harder. But it should go away in a few days, a week in the most. Aren't they just the most adorable children in the whole world? I know we haven't seen all the baby's in the world but if we ever do they will be the cutest ever. Tony do you ever wonder if we are ever getting out of here?"

"I think they are the cutest ever and I sure as hell hope we get out of here, especially before the winter comes again. I don't think we could handle another winter especially with babies." Tony looked down at Katie and then over at Frankie "I am sure we will get found though. Somebody is bound to want to use this cabin at some point and then they will contact our teams and families."

"I really hope that's how it works, but I'm just not that confident," Spencer answered. "Maybe we should get ready for another winter here. We did a good job this year and if we start earlier we will have a longer time to get the things we need, since Ro and Derek can get a good start on it."

"You have a good point; maybe starting in advance is a good idea." Tony said hugging Katie to his chest, snuggling in her newborn baby smell.

"What is a good idea?" Gibbs questioned as he joined the boys and gently took Katie out of Tony's arms, wanting some Papa cuddle time.

Derek walked in after hearing the conversation. "So guy's what were you taking about"

Spencer hugged Franklin closer and Derek came over and gently taking the baby in his arms he cooed "there's my adorable little boy. You have the strongest name and you are going to live up to it," Derek pulled the baby to his face and talking as he rubbed his nose into Frankie's belly" so you were saying.?" Derek asked not really listening to the answer, as he was busy with Frankie.

Spencer spoke up "We were talking about getting prepared for next winter just in case we are still here then. It would give us the best chance at surviving next winter.

"I really hope we aren't here next winter but I think you guys have a good idea, being prepared." Gibbs said as he rocked Katie in his arms. She really was the cutest baby ever.

"Well once we get stronger after giving birth to these lovely babies, we will be able to help you two prepare unlike last year when we were stuck inside." Tony said but then smirked. "But it was hot as hell to watch you two 'prep' for the weather." He used finger quotations around the word 'prepped' thinking back to watching Gibbs and Morgan blowing each other in the snow.

"Hey" said Derek "don't compline it was those action's that lead to our current life style. It is the most important thing I'll miss once we get back. Those cozy nights all cuddling together. Those loving moments where we actually had sex all together" Derek's voice causing Spencer to sigh.

"Kaitlin would you stop that!" Gibbs exclaimed as he rocked the fussing baby in his arms. She had been up all night and he was trying to give Tony some rest by rocking her out in the main room of the house. "You are going to wake Daddy up."

"Daddy is already up" yawned a sleepy Tony as he walked over to Gibbs. "Don't worry honey you need more sleep then I do today since you are going out with Derek to do some cutting."

Gibbs sighed, "I hate leaving her here with you like this."

Tony smiled, "I am fine." It was the middle of the spring and both babies were growing big and strong despite their interesting lifestyle.

They turned to see Derek coming out of their room with a fussing baby as well "will I guess these two have to answer each other's call" Derek was followed immediately by Spencer. "Tony I know Franklin ate just a while but maybe they need to eat again," Spencer said.

Spencer sat down on the couch and Tony sat next to him. The baby's feet were taping against each other and both Katie and Franklin began to stop fussing. "Tony" let's try changing off and you feed Franklin and I'll feed Katie. I found when I fed them together they fed better."

"That's a good idea." Tony said as he sat with Spencer and Frankie on the couch. Both babies quickly latched onto their daddy's causing the adults to smile.

"Well she is quiet now maybe that is our cue to leave." Gibbs said to Derek. He saw Katie looking at him as they started heading for the door. "Don't start…" he whispered to her praying she would stay content.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

( can you see these?)

Title: 2+2=6

Written By: Tinytiffers & Nyre The Black Rose

Fandom: NCIS, Criminal Minds Cross Over

Genres: family, Romance

Warnings: m/m, Mpreg, threesome, open marriage Parings: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Morgan/Reid, then Spencer/Tony/Morgan/Gibbs

Ratings: FRAO Adult

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the children, We just play with them every so often, and not as often as we would like or they need.

Summary: Jethro and Tony join Spencer and Derek on a joint operation. The plane crashes and their fun begins.

This is an Mpreg m/m relationship and the four men form _**a**_ _ **polygynandry relationship (a group marriage).**_ It is explicit, if this is not your thing hit the back button and return to something more to your liking. No flames please.

Chapter 11

Both Derek and Gibbs were looking out for game they could use for food. Some they would eat fresh and some they would dry in case they were still here next winter, although all of them hoped they would be found by then. So far, they had not found even an inkling of any tracks when they came to the edge of a clearing and saw a cabin with several men out side.

Derek put his hand on Gibbs shoulder to make sure he didn't move. "Hey Gibbs let's stay here and check it out first"

Gibbs paused his walking and looked in the direction Derek was looking. There up ahead of them were two men walking back and forth putting boxes into a house from a SUV. "I normally don't believe in hunches but there is something hinky about those men. He said using on of Abby's favorite words

Just then, they had the most incredible good luck. The luckiest thing since they had crashed. "Gibbs" Morgan said immediately going into FBI agent mode. "Gibbs the two taking stuff out of the car are the two we were sent out here to get. Just then, three men additional men came out of the house.

"Great and now we have three more men working with them. We need to go tell the boys." Gibbs said turning and walking quickly in the other direction, wanting to make sure his partner and daughter were safe and sound before the other men caught onto them.

Slipping into Morgan mode brought back the FBI Agent primed and ready to protect a possible victim. He was certain Spencer would not like being referred to as a victim. But that's how Morgan knew he had to think to keep both Spencer and his son safe. "Come on Gibbs we need to make sure the boys and babies are safe".

It didn't take long for the agents to get back home and rush in through the back door. "Tony, Spencer we need to talk." Gibbs said as he rushed in.

Both Tony and Spencer were sitting on the floor playing with the kids when Morgan and Gibbs came rushing in. "What's going on? Being chased by bees like last time?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"No something a little more serious than that. We found a house maybe an hour from here" Morgan said indicating they should sit on the couch.

Spencer got up and sat looking at Derek seeing an anxiousness there he hadn't seen in a long time. Not since they had first crashed and Derek had found out he was pregnant. "Derek what's wrong, tell me".

"We are pretty sure that the men we were sent to take into custody back last year are residing in this house that Morgan mentioned. "There appears to be about five or six men."

Tony's eyes went wide and his grip on Katie grew tighter and possessive. "Are you sure? Were you close enough to these guys to know who they were?" he was worried beyond belief. He had spent the last year becoming a father not an agent, and he wasn't sure if he remembered how, much less want, to be an Agent anymore.

Spencer laid Franklyn down in the basket and ran quickly to Derek "are you sure they didn't see you, follow you…"

As Spencer began to wind up Derek did what he had done back in the BAU office, he placed two fingers on Spencer's lips "hush pretty boy. No, no one saw us and we made sure no one followed us. We have you and the babies to protect." He looked Spencer than Tony you both know we have to go and arrest them right?"

"You said there were six guys, how in the world are two guys going to arrest them!" Tony exclaimed using his hands to motion his disgust at Morgan and Gibbs going on their own to arrest these men. "AND you can't be expecting Spence and I to join you when we need to be here with the kids." He ran a hand though his shaggy hair. "This is just insane somebody is going to get hurt and I won't let that happen, nope not at all." 

Gibbs put a hand on Tony's back and started rubbing it to try to calm him down. "Tony we aren't going to go running in and just grab everybody. We are going to plan this." He said glancing at Derek wondering exactly what their plan really was. Tony had been right two against six wasn't very good odds and he was NOT letting Tony join them when he needed to be with the Katie and Frankie. The most important part was the safety of the children.

"You and Tony need to stay with the babies… B UT Jethro and I need to get these guys, if only to protect our family. Besides think of it we could be home in just a few days, week at the most" hoping both of them would see reason.

"No... oh no Morgan we need both of you here, not dead somewhere out in the woods" Spencer starting to panic again.

"Look Spence, Gibbs and I are doing this, you two will make sure the babies are safe. There will be no more discussion" Derek looked at Spencer shutting him down for now anyway.

"When we leave both of you are going straight to the cellar and wait until there is word everything is okay. I know neither of you want Morgan and I to go after these men alone but we don't have a choice in the matter. We are going to go and we will be fine." Gibbs said with a no nonsense attitude.

Tony stood there with his mouth open ready the reply but realized he didn't have anything he could say to change his lover's mind. "I will make sure we have enough things with us to take to the cellar." He said standing up and pressing a quick kiss to Gibbs' head. "You die and I will kill you again."

"Look it's late and we need to get stuff together," Derek said. "After that we can have one last night together." Looking at the panic on Spencer's face he remembered what had just come out of his mouth… shit what was he thinking? "Spencer I didn't mean we wouldn't be back, we will. I just meant one last time before we come back. I promise I'll be back as soon as these fucking unsubs are in custody.

"You really need to work on watching your mouth." Gibbs said patting Morgan on the shoulder. "But yes I agree we need to get you a plan rather than just running in guns blazing. There has to be a way to get these guys without even having to use firearms." Gibbs said as he took Katie from Tony and held her close as if it would be the last time he saw and held her. "I think we have to plan a night sneak attack, totally throw them off."

"I think we can get there in the late afternoon then do some re-conscience to check out the scenery. Gibbs in addition to the guns, since our ammunition is limited, we need to take the bows. It might give us the surprise we need. Hitting them with the arrows will bring anyone inside out. Then we can move in. Getting there before sunset make may it easier to see how many there are" Morgan said.

Spencer said, "well if I only have ONE NIGHT left I'm starting dinner so we can at least have a good night after the kids get to sleep. Oh and Derek I second what Tony said you die out there and I will dig you up and kill you all over again" he growled at his lover.

"Guys this is our job, you both should know and understand that." Gibbs said looking at Spencer who seemed to be taking things a bit harder than Tony was. "Nobody is dying anytime soon. This mission is going to go smoothly, we are finally getting to have things go our way. No more crashing jets, delivering babies in the wild, or injuries of any kind."

"I am glad you're so sure of yourself," Tony said as he put Katie down with Frankie and stormed to their bedroom. Okay so maybe Tony wasn't taking things well after all.

"Tone!" Gibbs exclaimed and then winced when the bedroom door slammed. He walked over to Morgan. "This is great, I mean they are agents too, shouldn't they be able to take on that role again?"

"I'm not so sure. Maybe they've turned into girls after all what with the pregnancy, delivery and now breast feeding" Derek smirked at Gibbs. Unfortunately, for him Spencer had come out of the kitchen just in time to hear Derek's comment.

"So now you ARE calling us girls?" Spencer said stomping off to their bedroom also slamming the door as hard as possible.

Derek looked at Gibbs "you go take care of yours and I'll take care of mine."

"Oh Gawd," Gibbs groaned and he headed off to the bedroom. He opened the door just in time to get a wadded up sock thrown at him. "Go away GIBBS." He spat grabbing another item out of the laundry basket and throwing it Gibbs' way. "You are a selfish prick and I don't want any more to do with you."

"Tony…"

Across the hall, Derek wasn't fairing any better. "Look Spence I don't"

"Óh please Derek you finally said what you have been thinking since I got pregnant, maybe even since I started at the BAU. making those exceptions and all. I bet you even thought that when you had to help me qualify to carry a gun. Hell, you even teased me about taking the requalifying exercises. Ok you drew Garcia into it, but I think you thought of it as a fine way to embarrass me."

Gibbs groaned when another pair of underwear fell on his head. "Anthony stop this childish behavior and listen to me for a fuckin second." Gibbs yelled tossing the clothing item on the bed. "You getting pregnant changed everything. I know you want to be the amazing special agent that you are but you also have to be the amazing daddy you are. Right now, it's time to be the Daddy not the special agent no matter how much you want to be. Katie needs you with her and be her special Daddy.

Tony was silent for a second before sighing. "You're right, but it totally sucks. I want to be out fighting with you guys. I am a Special Agent, been watching your six for over a decade. I have only been a Daddy for a few months. Don't get me wrong I love Katie and want to be here with her to keep her safe but it makes it hard when I want to be with you too."

"I know it sucks. I want you with me too, watching my six. But right now you gotta watch Katie's cute little six." Gibbs said with a smile on his face.

Derek was having a harder time with Spencer "I can't believe you just said that…"

"Well you better because it's true. So go get the unsubs and we can leave here then Franklin and I will be out of your hair. Oh don't worry Derek I'll let you have all the visitation you want, but I won't embarrass you with my girly self."

Derek walked over to Spencer "hey pretty boy… baby boy you know I don't think you are a girl. If anything, sex with you would disprove that assumption. Oh don't look at me like that," Derek said as he saw Spencer getting ready to ramp it up a notch higher. "AND NO Spencer you are not a sex object nor do I think of you as the female in this relationship. I don't want to be a weekend Dad or lover. I need you every day. But Spencer think for a minute you never have gone out in the field you have always been the planner. You can help us come up with a plan and also keep you and Tony safe."

Spencer looked up to Derek's face to see a sincerity he hadn't seen in a long time. "Your right Derek I'm sorry. Let's go eat dinner then make some plans for you" he said dropping a soft kiss on his cheek and taking Derek's hand pulling him out toward the kitchen.

Gibbs turned his head from the stove where he was cooking up some steaks for dinner. "Are you guys okay?" he asked the one loudly arguing couple.

"Yeah seriously guys you sure know how to fight." Tony chuckled. "Didn't seem there was enough time for the best part though. The sex. Man the make-up sex is the best!"

"Yeah we are" said Derek "sorry we were so loud".

"Tony you're right make-up sex is the best kind, however I wish there didn't have to be a fight to get it" Spencer smirked. "Oh and I just thought of something since we were all arguing about the same thing we can have make up sex together right?"

"I think right now we need to figure out how we are going to get these guys and get our asses home finally." Tony said.

"Tony is right, after we eat dinner we are going to have to come up with a plan." Gibbs flipped the steaks over in the pan and then went about cooking a vegetable to go with it.

Katie let out a scream from her spot in the basket it was almost as if she had gotten hurt.

"I think your child is hurting mine again." Tony said going to check on the kids.

As Franklin started in Spencer replied, "I believe it's Katlin who is doing damage to Franklin" as he followed Tony to the basket to get his son.

Morgan turned to Gibbs "based on the past it's both of them fighting for space. You know I really do hope we get home soon. Not that I don't think this isn't an idyllic life, I do, but just the little things like the kids in their own room and own beds."

"We'll get this all figured out and tomorrow we will be home where we are supposed to be soon." Gibbs put the steaks and veggies on plates and carried them to the table.

Tony came back from the living room holding Katie in his arms. "So what are you guys going to do about these guys we are not allowed to help you with?" he stuck his tongue out at Gibbs playfully.

As Spencer walked into the room, Morgan slid in behind him pulling both him and Frankie back into a tight hug. "Well I know we will have time tomorrow morning but I was kinda looking forward to that make up sex we were going to have tonight. But hay if you'd rather plan for tomorrow…"

Tony blushed at the thought of the make-up sex. "I say we get the kids to bed as soon as possible and then meet in our 'spot' on the floor and see what happens."

"You mention the 'spot' and you know what is bound to happen." Gibbs laughed before putting a piece of steak in his mouth.

After feeding the kids one more time and hoping the six week olds slept just a little longer, they met in their communal bed with the lube and condoms. Once again bemoaning the reason they need to use the condoms. Soon they found themselves lying in a sated haze until the babies woke up for another feeding. They all smiled as they discovered the kids have given them a present… they had slept for 4 hours not their usual two.

Lying in the 'nest' all four agents began to work through what would go down tomorrow.

"They aren't expecting us in the least so we have that on our side." Gibbs said as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair as he lay on his chest. "We might not have the same type of weaponry but we have those bows and arrows that we made and they will work nicely with our glocks and knives."

"Yeah that's true" Morgan responded to Gibbs. "If we get there about four we should have enough time to survey everything we need to. BUT I do want to make a safe place for the boys and the kids just in case they have to hide before we get back".

Spencer nodded "yeah anything could happen maybe we could make a safe place in the cellar?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Tonight, once we are done talking, we should make sure we have enough blankets, diapers and food for the babies and of course enough things for the adults as well." Gibbs replied.

"I know you guys could probably use our guns too while out in the field but I think there should be at least one gun between Spencer and I, you know just in case." Tony said looking wearily at his lover and Derek.

"Derek you know I can't use a gun to save my life let alone let alone the kids so I'll depend on Tony for that one. But I can extrapolate the things we will need for us and you.

TBC


End file.
